Within Relena's Shame
by Wicked Child
Summary: 1xR. “I may not have been there for you in the past Relena but I am here now. Let me help you. Let me be the big brother you want.” He did not receive a response, for soon after the onset of tears Relena passed out from the exhaustion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: GW belongs to its respective owners, none of which are me.   
  


AN: Okay, I know this may not seem like a Heero x Relena fic, but trust me that it is.  It is told mainly through Relena's and Wufei's perspective.

  
Rating: R due to subject matter   
  
**Within Relena's Shame: Chapter One**   
by Wicked Child   
  
  
She didn't know who to call. Over the past several years, she'd become close to all five former Gundam pilots. There were still barriers set up between herself and one or two of the pilots but all in all she considered them among her closest friends. Her only friends. She hoped they felt the same. That said, she still didn't know who to call.   
  
The flashbulb from a camera went off.   
  
_If I close my eyes, I can just pretend it's the paparazzi._   
  
"Excuse me Miss Dorlian but we need to take these photographs."   
  
_Yes it's just the paparazzi._   
  
She couldn't call Heero. He had her put so high on a pedestal that the illusion seemed too precious to him, she couldn't shatter his perception. Once he found out, she would be forever tainted in his eyes. That was something she couldn't handle. _Flash._   
  
Duo? As wonderful a friend as he was to her, he was first and foremost loyal to Heero. As soon as he had seen her home and safely tucked into bed, he would call Heero. The braided baka had this insane fantasy of her and Heero coupling. He might use the situation as delicate as it was, to "bring them together." No, Duo was a liability. _Flash._   
  
Trowa? Hell no. The two were definitely friends, but she couldn't stand to see him when she was like this. The last thing she wanted was to have to face him and those eyes of his. Even now they seemed rather dead and unfeeling. Heero showed more emotion. _Flash._   
  
And she couldn't possibly call Quatre. He was such a sweet man. While she couldn't stand to look into the dead-like eyes of Trowa, she surely couldn't look into the eyes of Quatre. They would be so sympathetic to her situation and her hurt would be reflected in those eyes. It was something she didn't want or need. Not now, not ever. _Flash._   
  
"We'll need to keep your clothing for investigative purposes. The perpetrator may have left something behind."   
  
Relena nodded in understanding as she "dressed" herself in the flimsy hospital gown she was given. The forensic nurse and technician left the room, leaving Relena in her shame. Tears slipped down her bruised cheeks. She heard a man's voice coming from the hallway. He wanted entry but someone—a woman no less—was refusing. Relena smiled a sad smile. The door burst open revealing the quarrelling figures.   
  
The female, a nurse Relena absently noted, spoke first. "I'm terribly sorry Miss Dorlian. This man won't listen to Lady Une's orders. I'll have security remove him."   
  
Relena shook her head, painful as it was. "Please don't. He's here to pick me up." To the man she said, "Good evening Wufei."   
  
Wufei nodded his greeting to the Vice Foreign Minister. To the nurse he said, "You may leave now." He clearly didn't like her interfering with his business.   
  
"But Lady Une's orders specifically stated that no one was to come in here until she arrived," the girl protested. She wasn't about to be fired because of a pigheaded man.   
  
Wufei glared at her, his patience clearly gone. "Miss Dorlian called me specifically prior to her coming here. Une will understand that a concerned friend was granted entry. Especially to hand Miss Dorlian proper clothing. Now leave!" He put extra emphasis on his last phrase.   
  
The girl scurried out of the room. She would let Lady Une take care of him. It was so nice to have such strong women in positions of power.   
  
Wufei returned his attention to Relena. She stood near the window, her hands fidgeting with one another. Her hair hung down in a tangled blonde mess. That wasn't as unusual of a sight. He'd seen her when she'd accidentally overslept on an important day only to have Heero scold her for her behavior. What was unusual was the bruising on her face, arms, and legs. Wufei knew it must be worse where the flimsy hospital gown covered her. He honestly didn't know how she could be standing. He thought the doctor was out of his mind to not keep her for observation.   
  
Despite her vain attempts to try and look as diplomatic and strong as she normally did, Wufei saw her for what she was. A rape victim.   
  
"I stopped by your place to pick up some clothes for you. I'll have someone over in the morning to fix the window," he began.   
  
"The window?" Relena asked. The fear was evident in her voice. _Please no God. Don't let him have gone into my home._   
  
Wufei quickly explained. There was no need to put her through anything more. "I seem to have misplaced my key to your home. I had to, uh, think of an alternate means of entry."   
  
Relena nodded but couldn't quite remove the fear in her eyes.   
  
Wufei cleared his throat. "I'll be outside while you change. Just let me know…"   
  
"No!" Relena shouted moving forward. Wufei stopped and turned around.   
  
Relena swallowed and licked her lips, her tongue passing over dried blood. "Stay in here. I'll change in the restroom."   
  
"Are you sure?" Wufei asked.   
  
Relena nodded. "I don't want to be alone."   
  
Wufei considered this and acquiesced. Relena took the bag from him and went to the restroom. She dressed in the dark so as not to see her own reflection in the mirror. She knew what she must look like, seeing it wouldn't help matters. She emerged minutes later, dressed in sweatpants and shirt to find Une talking softly to Wufei.   
  
"Lady Une," she said in greeting.   
  
"Relena, how are you?" Une asked as she came over and hugged the young woman. "Are you okay?"   
  
"No," was the blunt and honest answer. Relena wasn't okay. She'd been violated and beaten by someone who knew her and yet did not know her at all. She felt sick and dirty and a part of her wanted to die. The other part had already died the moment she was violated. No she wasn't okay.   
  
"Of course not," Une said, mentally chastising herself. "I understand you've already given the local authorities your statement so there's no need for you to stay here." Une paused a moment. "I really think that you should listen to the doctor and stay overnight Relena. You are in no shape to go home."   
  
"No. I will not tolerate this hospital any longer. I will go home."   
  
Une sighed. "Fine. Then I'm having Wufei take you home and if you'll permit, post some guards around your home."   
  
"You mean guards other than the one's you've already posted on my property since the end of the Eve Wars?"   
  
Une looked at the young diplomat in shock. "How did you know?" Relena shrugged in response so Une continued. "Yes more guards just to be safe."   
  
Relena shook her head. "The guards you already have posted to my home are sufficient. They have yet to fail in their duties. I'll allow one man, of either your or Wufei's choosing to guard the downstairs portion of my home. If he agrees, I'd prefer to have Wufei guard the other portions of my home."   
  
She may have been raped and certain securities taken from her, but she was still in charge of her home and for a small part, albeit a very small part, of her life.   
  
Wufei nodded his agreement to the conditions. _So it was her decision to leave, not the doctor's. So it was she, not the doctor who was insane._ "We need to keep you out of sight for some time if you want to keep this quiet."   
  
Relena knew that important happenings were going on in the political arena but she couldn't face them in her state. Staying hidden right then was the best thing. If the public knew she'd been raped, there would be a witch hunt and lynching of any suspicious men. In the public's eyes, she was still that sweet sixteen year-old instead of a young woman at twenty-two.   
  
After some more discussion, Wufei let Une escort Relena to the underground parking lot where his car waited to take the girl home. He stayed behind to ask the doctor a few questions. Considering Relena's status, he didn't trust the local authorities to handle the situation. Both he and Une agreed that the Preventer's should handle it, more specifically that he should take over the case.   
  
It was obvious Relena wanted this situation to be kept quiet and the less who knew the better. They had never truly been close but the two did respect and understand each other. There was a reason she didn't call anyone else besides Wufei. She didn't want the other's to know for whatever reason. It was something he was willing to keep hidden for a friend. _Besides, how do I go and tell the other's that Relena's been raped? I have no right to reveal something so personal. It is hers and hers alone. I am just back up support._   
  
~~~   
  
Relena said nothing in the car as she waited for Wufei to return. Une had informed her that the Preventer's were taking over the case with Wufei as probable lead investigator. Relena had nodded her understanding but remained silent. Une could do nothing to bring her out of wherever she was. It wasn't until Wufei approached the car a half an hour later that she spoke.   
  
"Une, I don't want this to get out. I don't want anyone, and I do mean anyone, to know about this. You, Wufei, the nurse and tech who took care of me and my doctor are the only ones to know about it. Not Heero, or Duo or the others. Especially not Heero. He wouldn't be able to deal with it. Do you understand?"   
  
"Of course Relena. It shall remain as it currently is." Une assured her. _Why can't Heero know? What exactly can't he handle?_ It was well known to many, although not well understood, that whenever something happened to Relena, Heero took it personally. He was her ever present protector who knew her every move. Or so Une had thought until that night. A thought occurred to Une just as Wufei opened the driver side door. _Are the rumors true? Are Relena and Heero having a relationship?_   
  
"I apologize for my tardiness," Wufei said as he sat down. Relena sat in the back seat looking out of the window but made no motion to indicate she'd heard him. _It's beginning to set in,_ Wufei realized.   
  
"Don't worry about it Chang. Just get Relena home. I'll make sure you have the necessary reports by morning to start your investigation." Une looked back at Relena. "If you need anything, anything at all, let me know." Relena did not respond. Une came to the same conclusion as her subordinate. She shot Wufei a look and then exited the car.   
  
She and Relena had agreed upon a reason for her upcoming absence. Relena had collapsed from exhaustion at home and was ordered to take time off, at least a month, by her doctor. The location of her sabbatical would be known only to certain persons—Une, Wufei, and Pagan—and the Vice Foreign Minister was not to be disturbed at all.   
  
~~~   
  
Wufei escorted Relena up to her room after making sure that all was well in the Dorlian home. It was the home she had grown up in with her parents and was given to her on her eighteenth birthday by her mother. Duo had taken care of party arrangements and a party ensued that Relena had only read about. To say the least, it had been a wild night of a bunch of teenagers getting to act their age.   
  
Wufei had posted another Preventer, Davis, to guard the downstairs. Wufei didn't fear the perpetrator coming to Relena's home, but he didn't want to be wrong. He watched as Relena went into her bathroom to shower. He knew how she felt. Hell all of the former Gundam pilots knew how she felt. Not all OZ soldiers were exactly of a noble nature.   
  
Twenty minutes later, Wufei received a transmission from Davis telling him that Une had a file for him regarding Miss Dorlian. Wufei knocked on the bathroom door and told Relena that he had to go downstairs for a moment to retrieve the file. No sound but running water was heard on the other side of the door. _Maybe she can't hear me. I'll be back soon enough anyway._   
  
Wufei took the preliminary report from Davis and began to scan over it as he walked back upstairs. The report made no mention of Relena's name, only referring to her as "The Victim." For that Wufei was thankful. Her statement was included, not typed up yet but copies of the former lead detective's notes.   
  
**_She had just left a restaurant where she had been dining with a friend, Catherine Bloom. That was at _****_9:27 pm_****_. As she walked toward the subway, she was hit over the head and dragged to a vehicle of some sort. Perhaps a van or large truck, she wasn't sure. It was in the van/truck that the assailant beat and raped the victim. No money or jewelry was taken. Robbery ruled out. The assailant had said something to the victim but she was unable to remember what was said. She was then dumped near the victim's place of work where she called a friend and then the police who took her to the hospital. A more detailed report would be available in the morning._**   
  
Wufei stood in the middle of Relena's bedroom reading the report when he looked at the time. Relena had been in the shower for about an hour. While he knew women liked to pamper themselves, Wufei knew that this was an extremely long amount of time to spend in the shower. It worried him to the point he nearly broke down the door. He stopped himself when he realized that it would probably traumatize Relena even more. So instead he knocked on the door.   
  
"Relena, I think it's time for you to come on out of there. It's late. You need to rest."   
  
No answer but the sound of the shower. Wufei tried again. He repeated the same thing for ten minutes before his impatience got the better of him.   
  
"Relena come out now! No woman needs to spend and hour and ten minutes in the shower no matter what!"   
  
Still no answer. This worried him even greater. Horrible thoughts flashed through his head of what she may have done to herself. Still he didn't want to break down the door, so instead he tried the handle. It turned. Shocked, Wufei slowly opened the door and walked into a room full of steam.   
  
"Relena? It's just me. We need to get you into bed. You need to rest." Wufei took a large towel and walked toward the shower. He opened the door and found Relena sitting in a fetal position on the shower floor. Her whole body trembled as tears ran down her face. Her eyes focused on nothing as they stared forward. Only then did Wufei let the severity of the situation get to him. A rage he hadn't felt in years overcame him. No one should be allowed to do this to another person, especially one so innocent. It wasn't that Relena was weak, he knew she wasn't. It was that she was so innocent in body that made Wufei feel rather murderous.   
  
He reached in and turned off the shower. He stepped inside the rather large space and knelt down in front of his friend, pulling the towel open and wrapping it around her.   
  
"Come on honey. We need to get you out of here." Wufei showed tenderness that no one but his pet cat had ever been allowed to see.   
  
Relena allowed Wufei to pick her up and carry her out of the bathroom. She even allowed him to dress her into her night clothes. Until that night, only her doctor had ever seen her so exposed. He tried not to notice the ugly bruising between her thighs or the bite marks placed among her breasts and stomach. _The doctor should never have let her leave, even if it was her decision._ Wufei gently laid her down into her bed and covered her up.   
  
"Sleep now my friend. I will be here to guard you and your dreams." Obediently Relena closed her eyes and Wufei moved away from the bed to stand near her window. Engrossed in his own thoughts, Wufei was startled to see that an hour had passed. Not turning around, Wufei noticed that Relena had yet to slumber. He was sadly rewarded when she spoke.   
  
"He took my locket Wufei."   
  
Wufei swung his head around and looked at the figure lying in the bed. Relena was facing him as she lay on her side, her whole body covered by the blankets despite the season.   
  
"He took the locket Heero gave me for my birthday last year. He said a whore like me shouldn't have gifts so precious from a murderer. He ripped it off my neck."   
  
Wufei didn't know what to say. What could he say? 'Don't worry Relena. We'll get him for you,' didn't seem to do the situation justice. Wufei remained silent.   
  
Tears slipped down Relena's bruised face. "I was a virgin, Wufei."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this thing called Gundam Wing. The plot is all mine though. That and my strange obsession with Trowa.

  
**Within Relena's Shame: Chapter Two**   
by Wicked Child   
  
A week's time had lapsed since the brutal attack on Relena. Wufei had been pulling triple duty since that night: lead investigator, bodyguard, and most importantly, friend. Relena had allowed him the use of one of the spare rooms for an office as he currently could not risk an encounter with Heero or the others. He had also stopped by his apartment to gather some clothing, a few personal items, and his cat Bo. She had always been able to soothe him when he was stressed and near insanity. He was hoping Bo would have the same effect on Relena.   
  
She had barely spoken since that night. She rarely removed herself from her room, Pagan bringing her meals to her making sure she ate and kept her health up. It pained everyone allowed near the house to see the woman so forlorn.   
  
Wufei stood at a bulletin board, his back to the door, surveying the photographs taken of Relena at the hospital, the location where the police picked her up, as well as those taken from a location near the restaurant where she'd been attacked. There were many photographs. Too many. Wufei moved toward the bed where more pictures lay and his own notes.   
  
He had compiled numerous notes and theories regarding the case but not enough hard evidence to lead him. He was no closer to finding a suspect or suspects today than he was that first night. They were still waiting for the DNA results from the forensics lab as well as the results regarding the fibers found on Relena's clothing and pubic hair. The person or persons had attacked then vanished into thin air.   
  
Normally Wufei would have discarded the foreign hair, attributing to natural phenomena for a normal woman of twenty-two years of age. However, this was Relena who'd been attacked. Prior to the rape, she had been a virgin. Her doctor confirmed Relena's own claim as well as Wufei's suspicion.   
  
_She still is a virgin,_ he mentally corrected. Wufei sighed and walked to the large window overlooking the backyard. Relena's home had beautiful rose gardens and statuary consisting of forest animals and mythical creatures. There was a large swimming pool as well as a koi pond, both accompanied by waterfalls.   
  
It was a beautiful end of May day, birds chirping, bees buzzing, Bo pawing at something in the rose bushes, sun shining in a clear blue sky with not a hint of clouds as far as the eyes could see. Fresh air was what he need. It was what she needed.   
  
Walking briskly, he made his way to Relena's bedroom. Without knocking he walked in and strode toward the bed.   
  
"Come. We are going outside. The fresh air will do you some good."   
  
Relena sat in the middle of her bed, covers wrapped around her waist and lower torso. She looked at him dully.   
  
Wufei paid no attention. She needed to get out of that room. He knew she heard him. "Come. It is a beautiful day not to be wasted."   
  
He removed the covers from the bed, effectively stripping the bed. He then took Relena's calves in hand and swung her body around so that her feet were touching the floor. He then walked to her closet and began the task of trying to find a suitable outfit.   
  
"Let's see. We have dresses, dresses, and more dresses. Woman, where are your casual pants?" He looked back at his friend. She just stared back, still dull. Undaunted, Wufei moved to her dresser. He collected the necessary undergarments and finally found a suitable shirt and some short pants.   
  
"Put these on. We're going outside." He placed the clothing on her lap.   
  
Relena shook her head.   
  
"Yes we are. You've been locked up in your room all week. You need exercise and fresh air."   
  
Still Relena shook her head. She didn't want to leave the safety of her bed, the safety of her bedroom, the safety of the second floor. It was her sanctuary. Sanctuary, she repeated in her mind. She had told Heero that once.   
  
Her home, her room was her sanctuary from all other things. They had been having a reunion of sorts at Quatre's home on Earth. She didn't expect Heero to respond to her comment.   
  
_He had looked at her, his features softened making him look more like the handsome and kind young man he was instead of the former assassin. She knew she would forever etch that moment in her mind. But his words left an even bigger impact. __  
  
"An angel's sanctuary."   
  
His eyes bore into hers, telling her something that she couldn't quite decipher. It reminded her of their time on Libra, right before he went out to kill her brother.   
  
The moment had been broken by Duo. He just had to show them some new-neato-nifty thing he had found. Relena had been kind enough to show interest while Heero had glared at him until the man-child bounded away.   
  
"Sometimes I feel like we're his parents."   
  
"Better to be his parents than, let's say Trowa."   
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"   
  
"At least Duo talks, laughs, and acts reasonably normal. With Trowa we'd have to coax him if not downright bribe him into it. Kinda like a dog." Relena nodded her head at her last statement.   
  
"How very un-Relena like of you to say that." He knew the girl had a sense of humor though he didn't always get the joke but neither did he get Duo's jokes. He liked her jokes better anyway.   
  
Instead of responding to Heero's observation, she asked, "What's Trowa's favorite food?"   
  
Heero shrugged. "I don't know but he has a thing for creampuffs."   
  
"Here Trowa. I'll give you a creampuff if you smile! A grin? A smirk or even a frown? No? Okay…how about two creampuffs for a word like 'mommy'? 'Daddy?' 'No?' 'Yes?' Okay let me have a grunt. Just one freaking grunt!"   
  
Throughout her little speech, Relena had pantomimed herself holding out a creampuff to Trowa like a master to a dog. Heero had actually begun to laugh, rather hard and neither had noticed Trowa walking up until he cleared his throat.   
  
Relena paled, then turned crimson before burying her face into her hands then Heero's shirt all the while saying, "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Oh my God, oh my God."   
  
Heero had just placed his arms around her trying to soothe the embarrassed girl. He gave Trowa a look that promised he'd know all later. Suffice to say, Relena had received a note and a box of creampuffs a day later.   
  
**'Dearest Mother, ****  
  
I would have grunted for three creampuffs.   
  
Love Always,   
Trowa (the better son according to Father)'**_   
  
She wished times were still that carefree and simple. Unfortunately for her, she didn't think she'd ever be able to be as carefree ever again. She was forced to live a new life, one that she already despised.   
  
In the back of her mind she heard Wufei still trying to convince her to go outside. She knew the day was beautiful, she'd been watching the Weather Channel. It was the only channel not discussing her sabbatical. It was the only channel that didn't remind her of her situation.   
  
Wufei had knelt down in front of her, his eyes pleading. She had never seen him plead before. It was the strangest thing.   
  
"Please honey. It's only the backyard and I'm going too. Bo's already out there in your rose garden. We both want you out there. You need to do this. Give Pagan a break. He doesn't need to come up these stairs at his age."   
  
"I have an elevator."   
  
"Please…what?" Her comment took him by surprise.   
  
"Pagan can use the elevator if he needs to."   
  
"He doesn't."   
  
"Oh." Pagan had always been a stubborn man.   
  
"Let's go downstairs. The sun will do us both good. Besides, you need to work on your tan." Wufei gave her a smile. The mood of the house had been too dark and depressing. It was time to start healing.   
  
Finally, Relena nodded in agreement. It was his smile and his eyes that convinced her.   
  
The two spent the afternoon in the backyard, not saying much but enjoying the day in all its simplicity and beauty. Bo had snuggled up to Wufei at first then Relena. He was pleased to see that Relena began to relax. It made him relax.   
  
Instead of cooking that night, Pagan had bought Chinese take-out. It wasn't bad but it wasn't as good as Wufei would have liked or cooked.   
  
"Then you are going to have to grace us with your culinary skills Master Wufei," Pagan had challenged.   
  
"You'll never go back to anything that tastes American, Italian, Mexican, or any other food you thought was your favorite," Wufei declared in response to the challenge. In fact he'd be happy to cook for the four of them: Relena, Pagan, himself, and Davis--who had been invited to dinner that night.   
  
"I don't think anything will taste as good as chili-cheese fries," Relena commented. She almost smiled. For Wufei it was a damn near breakthrough. She was beginning to travel down the road of healing.   
  
"We'll see about that."   
  
This time Relena did smile. Bo stretched and looked at her master.   
  
"Meow."   
  
~~~   
  
He'd been back from his latest mission for several days now and all hell had broken loose while he was away. Wufei had been missing from Preventer HQ for a week. Une told him that Wufei was on a very important and very sensitive mission. He had agreed to let it drop but felt strange about the circumstances. Not seeing Wufei in Preventer HQ was like the sun not rising. It was like himself taking a vacation. It just didn't happen.   
  
To make matters worse, Relena had suddenly collapsed and ordered to rest. No one knew where she was. And the people who did know, weren't talking. Une had told him to let it go as did Pagan. It was none of his business.   
  
_Since when is Relena not my business? And when did Relena get a cat?_ Pagan did tell him that she was abroad for her time of rest. _But without Pagan? She takes Pagan with her everywhere she goes. Is that where Wufei is? Is Relena his mission?_ His most feared emotion reared its ugly head: jealousy.   
  
He didn't like it. He thought about going to her home and checking things out. But it was only a thought. A memory stopped him.   
  
_"Why do you sneak into my home all the time?" __  
  
A shrug.   
  
"That's not an answer."   
  
"I want to make sure you're safe."   
  
"By sneaking in?"   
  
"It's the only way I know."   
  
The girl shook her head and pressed a key into his hand. "If you ever need to see me, or check up on me, use the front door."   
  
He looked at the key. "You don't like me sneaking in to ensure your safety?"   
  
She smiled. "The little girl in me finds it romantic. But we're older now, and I'm not that little girl anymore. We're friends, but it seems rather strange for you to sneak in all the time."   
  
He looked into her eyes then at the key. He turned and threw the key into the lake.   
  
"Heero!" She sounded hurt, devastated even.   
  
He turned back to her. He cupped the side of her face in his hand, his thumb brushing against her cheek.   
  
"Never lose that little girl inside of you Relena."   
  
He then turned and walked away.   
  
Later that night he returned to the lake and dove in, easily finding the key. He took it home and placed it inside a small plain wooden box, right next to a locket that was missing its partner._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm still not the owner and I probably wouldn't want to be. I don't want rabid fans after me for not continuing.

AN: Oh yes, there's also some language that some might find unsuitable toward the end.   
  
  
**Within Relena's Shame: Chapter 3**   
by Wicked Child   
  
The first of the letters came a day after their afternoon in the backyard. The words cruel, full of malice, and thoroughly taunting. It chilled Wufei to his soul as he read and reread each letter as he came to realize just how obsessive this person really was. He was thankful that Relena hadn't found any of the letters. He feared they would send her spiraling back into her depression.   
  
After their evening together, Relena had begun to slowly come out of her depression. She willfully began to emerge from her room to eat lunch and dinner. Recently she showed up for breakfast, eating with Pagan, Wufei, Bo, and Davis. The young Preventer had been included in all meals at Relena's insistence. She felt it was the least she could do as she was taking him away from his family and own life. She informed him that it was only proper for him to become a part of her family.   
  
It had been nearly a month since Relena had disappeared from the public eye. Her wounds had yet to fully heal, but her face was no longer a _thing_ in Relena's mind. Well applied make-up hid the damage that had yet to diminish in its entirety. She had also taken back her right to dress herself, telling Wufei one day that he had no fashion sense. This actually seemed to hurt the man. Surprised, Relena laughed.   
  
"You dare laugh at my pain?" he exclaimed.   
  
Relena shook her head giggling. "No, no. Not at your pain."   
  
"Then what do you find so funny?" Wufei crossed his arms, sticking his nose arrogantly in the air. This only furthered Relena's laughter.   
  
"I'm laughing because a small comment like that could actually hurt you. You're so much bigger than that." Relena looked at her friend, still full of giggles.   
  
Something came over Wufei then; he later attributed it to spending too much time with Duo. He placed his thumbs in his belt loops and said rather playfully, "Oh, I'm much bigger than you think." He then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
Relena laughed so hard she snorted which made both of them laugh even harder. Tears came to Wufei's eyes while Relena clutched at her side.   
  
"Oh Wufei, whatever would I do without you?" She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly before placing a kiss on his lips. "You're the best friend I've ever had or could ever wish for."   
  
Wufei hugged her back just as tight. "Thank you Relena. You too, are my best friend." A moment later he added, "You're even the sister I never knew I wanted."   
  
Relena pulled back and smiled. "In that case Chang, you're my best and most importantly my favorite brother."   
  
Wufei smiled. "Ah! To think I am better than Zechs Merquise. Life is good."   
  
Relena rolled her eyes. "I said my brother. Zechs Merquise is not my brother, Milliardo Peacecraft is."   
  
Wufei's smile turned into a frown. "I'm only better than Milliardo? Well that just plain sucks. Milliardo is a whelp. Quatre's pinky toe can beat him."   
  
Relena began to giggle again when Wufei's radio suddenly crackled to life.   
  
"Boss? You need to come here."   
  
"Roger that Davis." To Relena he said, "Stay here okay? I'll be right back."   
  
Relena nodded. She knew it had something to do with her case, just like she knew Wufei was hiding something from her. Wufei's eyes and whole demeanor changed with Davis' transmission and he only got that way when it concerned her.   
  
~~~   
  
"He left another one." Davis handed the red envelope to his superior. Both were wearing latex gloves so as not to ruin any potential evidence.   
  
Wufei took the envelope and carefully opened it, scanning over its contents quickly. His face darkened, then blanched.   
  
"I need to take this in right away. Stay here and guard Relena. I shouldn't be more than a few hours."   
  
Davis nodded and began another perimeter search.   
  
Neither Preventer knew how the rapist was getting on the property unseen. Only professional people could do that. To be more specific, only certain types of professional people could do that. It worried Wufei, Davis, and Une. If the rapist was this bold with letters, what else was he willing to do?   
  
Wufei returned to the family room where he left Relena minutes earlier. He found her curled up in an overstuffed chair with Bo dozing on her hip as she was reading a book called _The Lord of the Rings_.   
  
Upon hearing his return, Relena said, "You know, I think Duo would be a hobbit. He loves food, and he likes to drink. I'm sure if we had a Southfarthing he'd be smoking their pipe weed too."   
  
Bo took her cue, "Meow."   
  
"Seriously. There's no way he could be an elf. If he were it would only be due to his hair length. A human? No, he's too good natured for a human. Definitely not a dwarf. Duo and a beard? Um, no. Nope, he's a hobbit. I fear that he'd trade Hilde in for a good steak if it came right down to it. Don't you think so Wufei?"   
  
Wufei had remained silent during her hobbit babble. She knew something was wrong.   
  
"Relena, I need to go to headquarters. Something's come up."   
  
Relena bit her lip. "Is it bad?"   
  
Wufei didn't answer.   
  
Relena nodded her understanding. "Be home in time for dinner?"   
  
"I have yet to miss a dinner and I have no desire to do so. It is my night to cook after all." He walked over and kissed her forehead. "Do not let my absence worry you. I will be back tonight to feed you and send you off to sleep. I've left Davis in charge."   
  
Again Relena nodded her understanding. She had been worried, but his reassurance assuaged any ill feelings regarding her friend's departure. Once she knew he was gone, she looked at Bo and scratched behind the cat's ears.   
  
"Don't worry Bo. He'll be back."   
  
She refocused her attention back on the book in hand. She didn't notice the figure watching her from a tree just outside the window.   
  
To herself she said, "Yes, Duo would be a hobbit."   
  
~~~   
  
Wufei had to get to HQ quickly. Une had to see the latest letter, just as she had seen the previous ones. While waiting for a light to change, he noticed a Chinese inspired dress in a window for a dress shop. The sapphire colored satin reminded him of Relena. _I'll show her that I do have a sense for fashion. She and Dorothy aren't the only ones with taste._   
  
~~~   
  
"This makes the fourth letter. How is he getting in? You and Davis aren't incompetent so how does he do it?" Une hit her desk with her fist in frustration.   
  
This supposedly simple case proved to be anything but. The letters were the only evidence they had now. A week earlier, all evidence pertaining to the case had mysteriously disappeared. Luckily Wufei had kept the letters in his makeshift office. Unfortunately, nothing but the words on the paper was all they had. The paper, ink, and envelope were normal pieces of stationary found and sold in too many places to count.   
  
Wufei said nothing, knowing it wasn't required. He too was frustrated. He needed help but due to the sensitivity and circumstances regarding the case, it wasn't possible. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Heero. But he knew the other man would go ape if he found out. Fortunately he hadn't come in contact with Heero upon arriving at HQ.   
  
"Heero's still asking questions. He's very suspicious."   
  
Wufei nodded. "He calls the house once a day to see if Pagan will slip up. I believe he's even threatened Pagan."   
  
Une smiled. "I'm surprised he hasn't snuck in as per his usual." She looked at her subordinate closely. "He hasn't has he?"   
  
"No. I would know if he entered the home."   
  
"How so Chang? You can't detect a rapist when he's on the premises."   
  
Wufei's eyes flashed with anger. "I would know of _his_ presence."   
  
"How is that Chang? Have you installed a Heero detector?" Une prodded.   
  
"The only detector I need regarding Heero are my own instincts." Wufei kept his anger in check as best as he could. He didn't understand his superior's scathing words.   
  
"But if he got in while you were here or while Relena slept?" She wouldn't let go.   
  
"There are two reason why Lady. Number one being that Relena would surely inform me of Heero's presence. We even discussed the possibility."   
  
"And number two?"   
  
"If it were a night visit, it would be difficult for even Mr. Perfect to enter a room while I am in it!"   
  
~~~   
  
He had seen Wufei come in and go directly to Une's office. It was the first time he'd seen the man in over a month. If he had been on a top secret, sensitive mission, Wufei sure did look well rested and well fed. Although he had looked a mixture of emotions: angry, fearful, confused, and purposeful.   
  
Heero sighed. He'd taken to sighing by accident. He kept hearing Quatre and Duo do it all the time, it had escaped his lips once, and it refused to stay hidden. As soon as Wufei walked out of Une's office, his ass belonged to Heero. He would have answers.   
  
The door slowly opened revealing the Chinese man's frame.   
  
~~~   
  
Relena looked at her kitchen clock. Wufei had been gone for a little over two hours. Since it was his turn to cook, Pagan was taking a nap and she had no clue where Davis was.   
  
She began rummaging through the refrigerator, thinking about the other Preventer. Bob Davis of Nashville, Tennessee. Despite his origins, he wasn't into country music preferring the classical sounds both she and Wufei loved. He was certainly an attractive man. Not Heero attractive. Not even Wufei attractive.   
  
_Oh! Chocolate pudding. Perfect for a before dinner snack!_   
  
He was Quatre attractive she decided. Sweet man too and very funny. _But he's just a baby!_ Relena rolled her eyes at herself. _A baby. Honey, he's only three years younger than you!_   
  
The more she thought about it, she realized there weren't any ugly men in the Preventer organization. _Une did it right._   
  
"No kitty! It's my pudding!" Relena tried shooing Bo away from the now empty bowl.   
  
As she licked the rest of the pudding with her finger, Relena noticed a red envelope lying on the floor in front of a kitchen side door leading to the garden. Next to it laid a white rose.   
  
~~~   
  
Wufei had barely shut the door to Une's office when he heard a familiar nasal monotone.   
  
"Talk."   
  
Wufei turned around and came face to face with one pissed looking Heero Yuy.   
  
"My name is Chang Wufei, the last of a great warrior clan from the L5 colony cluster. I'm twenty-two and have a job a love. I also like blonde, white women with blue eyes and large breasts."   
  
Heero's expressions went from pissed to shock to fury. "What the hell are you talking about?" he growled. He was dangerously close to hurting the other man.   
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow. "You told me to talk and so I did."   
  
"That's not what I meant."   
  
"I know but it was fun to see your reaction. I know now why Duo is the way he is around you." Wufei moved around his friend and made his way to his office. Heero followed.   
  
"Where have you been?"   
  
"What business is it of yours?"   
  
"I never said it was."   
  
"Point taken." Wufei rifled through some files he had left on his desk.   
  
"Where?"   
  
"What does Une say?" He scanned over one before placing it back on the desk.   
  
"You're on a very important and very sensitive mission."   
  
"And so I am."   
  
"Do you know where Relena is?"   
  
Wufei took a moment before answering. "And if I do?"   
  
Heero slammed his hand down on some papers lying in front of his friend. "You best tell me."   
  
Wufei met the glare directed at him. "It is not in anyone's best interest for you to know."   
  
Before Heero could respond, the vid-phone on Wufei's desk beeped. Wufei answered at once.   
  
"Chang here."   
  
Davis was on the other end. He noticed another person in the room so he knew he had to choose his words carefully.   
  
"You're needed back at mission headquarters, sir. A.S.A.P."   
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"   
  
"I think another month is in order, if not more."   
  
Wufei immediately shut the phone off and bolted out the door, everything else forgotten.   
  
Heero watched him leave. He'd never seen Wufei act in such a manner. The man was so impatient he refused to wait for the elevator, opting instead for the stairs. It was twenty-three flights to the bottom, not including the underground parking.   
  
Heero stood upright and removed his hand from the desk. A paper was stuck to his palm. Irritated he removed it and placed it back on the desk. He glanced at the heading and saw Relena's name. His eyes widened as they traversed through the rest of the letter.   
  
~~~   
  
For whatever reason, Wufei hit every single red light on the way back to Relena's home. It was driving him insane. All he could think about was that first night and the shower. He didn't know what had happened since he left but he dreaded what he would find upon returning.   
  
~~~   
  
Heero burst into Une's office. She was hosting a meeting with top political officials. He didn't care.   
  
"Get out," he barked. "Now!" He clutched the damning paper in hand, his whole body quaking with rage, fear, and a passion to do something harmful.   
  
Une took one look at her best Preventer. _He knows._ "We'll continue our meeting later gentlemen. I need to discuss some rather sensitive matters with Agent Yuy."   
  
Confusedly, the officials left. They knew the name of Agent Yuy well.   
  
Heero kept his eyes locked on his superior. At the moment he could kill her and be happy with himself.   
  
Once alone Une said, "Have a seat Agent Yuy." Heero didn't move. "I repeat, have a seat."   
  
Heero walked over but instead of sitting he slammed the paper down on Une's desk.   
  
"What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On?" He was seething. They had kept this from him. _She_ had kept his from him.   
  
Une looked at the paper and her face paled. If Chang forgot it, something must have happened. "This matter does not concern you. A capable agent is working on the case. You're breaking protocol."   
  
"Fuck protocol. Fuck Chang Wufei and fuck you! What the fuck is going on? Where the fuck is Relena?"   
  
Une looked at him. She had never seen him so enraged. Looking into his eyes, she knew he would not let go. He was like a pit-bull. Once one got its jaws around a throat, it never lets go. She moved his hand and scribbled down some words on a paper. She then folded the paper, took the letter and gave both to Heero.   
  
"If you want to know the truth, go to this address and give them the code. You won't like what you find, but your questions will be answered."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.   
  
AN: Okay people, this didn't turn out the way I wanted but I'm going to post it anyway. I may revise it later when I'm no longer mad at it. However I must **warn** you! There is a sequence--a letter to be exact--in here that is rather touchy. No real foul words but the subject matter is not for the faint of heart. You have been warned!   
  
**Within Relena's Shame: Chapter Four**   
by Wicked Child   
  
His heart was pounding in his chest to point he felt it hitting his ribcage. The closer he got to the house, the worse the situation became in his mind. What was he going to find upon returning? He hoped to God that the woman didn't kill herself. He would never forgive himself of such a tragedy. Her death would be far worse than Meiran's.   
  
The guards posted knew his car and waved him through immediately. They had been told that Agent Chang would be returning quickly due to an emergency and for them to leave protocol out of the way. The only other person in the Preventer organization feared more than Heero Yuy was Chang Wufei. And as he passed the guards, they could see that he was very upset. An upset Chang Wufei was worse than an enraged Lady Une.   
  
Upon reaching the home's entrance, Wufei jumped from his car, barely putting it park before running inside. Davis met him in the hallway and quickly led him to the garden.   
  
"What's happened? Where's Relena?" Wufei demanded.   
  
"She's in the garden. She won't let anyone near her. Not even Pagan can calm her down. She just keeps screaming and breaking things."   
  
"What does she scream?" Wufei had heard many screams in his young life, mainly those of death. He truly feared what scream he would hear from his friend.   
  
Davis shook his head before answering. "It's rather unintelligible. But I do know she's called for you, sir."   
  
Wufei nodded before bursting through the French doors leading from the family room into the garden. What he saw broke his heart and made the Preventer silently enraged. Wufei's eyes were wide with horror. There had only been one time in his life that he had felt such rage at the sight before him.   
  
Relena was turned away from him, her attention focused on ripping out her precious rose bushes by hand. She tore ferociously at the once beautiful bushes, not caring if she hurt herself in the process. All of her attention was focused on removing such vile reminders of what she no longer was. What she would no longer be in anyone's eyes. Not her own, not Pagan's, not her brother's, and certainly not _his_.   
  
"Relena," Wufei said as he approached the seemingly mad girl. His heart was still pounding in his chest but had calmed slightly when he realized she was still alive. The site before him disturbed him beyond words. "Relena," he called again more forcefully.   
  
Relena looked up but did not see him. In her mind's eye all she saw was Heero looking at her disgusted by what she had become. _No!_   
  
"Relena honey, it's me, Wufei." As he approached her, he saw the girl was still not focusing on what was before her but still lost in that part of her mind that drove her to such an extreme.   
  
He moved forward but Relena lifted a hand as though to stop him.   
  
"Don't come near me," she commanded.   
  
Wufei obediently stopped. After a moment of silence, he began moving forward again.   
  
Relena saw this and scrambled away. She quickly got up and ran a few yards away from him.   
  
"No!" she screamed. "Don't come near me!"   
  
Wufei's heart began pounding again. He had never seen her in such a state. He did not know how to bring out of it. He looked to Pagan and Davis, both standing helpless in back of him.   
  
"Relena, it's me. This is Wufei you're talking to. I won't hurt you, you know that." Wufei began moving toward her again.   
  
Relena's eyes seemed to focus again, the clarity evident to all those present. "Wufei," she whispered finally comprehending.   
  
Wufei nodded and moved more quickly to his friend.   
  
Relena's sobs were muffled behind her hands as she buried her face in them. She then fell to the grass as her sobs become uncontrollable.   
  
Wufei kneeled next to her, wrapping his arms protectively around her. It was safe to say the woman was hysterical as he looked around the once beautiful garden. Statues were broken, thrown from their pedestals. All of the rose bushes had been ripped out; most of those Wufei knew had been there for many years which meant that Relena had to be severely upset to have pulled them out including the roots.   
  
He felt Relena wrap her arms around him, clutching at his white shirt. Her hands bloodied and blackened by the stems and thorns from the roses she had tried to remove. Wufei felt his own rage as it had only begun to boil.   
  
"Why Wufei? Why?" she sobbed into his chest.   
  
Wufei didn't know what she was referring to and he didn't dare ask. Instead he said softly as he rocked her back and forth, "Shush baby, shush."   
  
"Why won't he leave me alone? Why does he keep coming back?" Her tears staining his shirt.   
  
"I don't know baby. I don't know."   
  
"Why? _Why?_" Her voice cracked and nothing but her sobbing could be heard.   
  
Wufei kept rocking her back and forth saying, "I'm here baby. I won't leave you again." He closed his eyes in hopes of stopping the tears threatening to escape. "Shush baby."   
  
~~~   
  
Heero Yuy stood in the doorway of the French doors watching the little scene, anger coursing through his body. After Une had let him go, he had sped to the home not caring what laws he broke. Fear gripped his heart once he read the address. He knew Chang's absence had something to do with Relena. But why?   
  
The guards didn't even give him any trouble when he arrived. He was the one that ordered them to be posted there in the first place. Upon seeing their superior, they gladly and swiftly let him through, passwords be damned. As he had pulled up to the front door, Heero noticed the other Preventer's car was still running and the driver side door left open. He had absently noted a package in the backseat.   
  
Presently, his eyes were glued to the scene before him. What anger he thought had dissipated between the office and Relena's home came back tenfold. He didn't fully comprehend what was going on but he knew that he should have been the one holding Relena.   
  
From his vantage point he could see the smears of blood on the Chinese man's shirt from where he had been griped by the sobbing Vice Foreign Minister.   
  
~~~   
  
Pagan turned to see the other man standing in the doorway, eyes smoldering with pent up rage and anger.   
  
"Master Yuy," he said.   
  
Heero's eyes darted over to the old retainer. His anger raised another notch. "You lied to me Pagan."   
  
Pagan gave him a slight nod. "It had to be done. It was my mistress' wish. But now is not the time." He looked back at the two figures in the destroyed garden.   
  
Wufei slowly stood, bringing Relena with him. They saw him whisper something to her as he picked her up and turned around to face the other three men. His eyes landed on Heero and his face darkened.   
  
He carried Relena over to Davis. "I want a thorough search done of the surrounding area. I want a five mile radius to be searched, noting anything out of the area."   
  
Davis nodded and ran inside the house to give out the order.   
  
To Pagan, he said, "I want you to follow me to Relena's room. You'll need to bandage her hands." Pagan nodded his understanding.   
  
Wufei looked at Heero. _Either he followed me or he conned Une into telling him. Bastard._ "Move."   
  
Heero locked eyes with his "friend" before looking down at the woman in his arms. Her face was red and stained with tears but she seemed to have passed out from crying. He noted Wufei's protective hold around Relena. He also noted how Wufei's hold became even more protective, if not possessive, the longer he looked at the blonde.   
  
"We're going to talk Chang." It was an order.   
  
"Move Yuy. I need to take care of Relena first before I deal with your pathetic ego."   
  
Heero's eyes flashed dangerously before he moved to the side.   
  
Both Wufei and Pagan made their way to the stairs before disappearing from Heero's line of sight. He then turned his attention to the garden, or what was left of it.   
  
_Relena did this on her own. Why?_   
  
He began making a search of his own of the mainly destroyed areas. She had treasured this garden. It had been another one of her sanctuaries. What made her destroy it?   
  
Looking through the remains of one of the rose bushes, Heero noticed a piece of crumpled paper, next to it was a red envelope. He reached for it.   
  
~~~   
  
Wufei gently laid the now unconscious woman on her bed while Pagan went into the adjoining bathroom to prepare the bandages.   
  
Wufei looked around the room, noting that everything was as they had left it that morning. He sighed in frustration.   
  
What happened? He had left the house and everything had been fine. Relena had been happy, Davis had been performing a perimeter walk, the guards scanning the surrounding area as usual. What happened?   
  
"Pagan. What went wrong?"   
  
The old man walked into the room with a small bowl, washcloth, and bandages. He shook his head. "I do not know Master Wufei. I had been napping at the time it all started. The next thing I knew, Relena was screaming and trying to destroy her roses."   
  
Wufei nodded though it was not in understanding. "Did Davis say anything?"   
  
"Not that I know of. But I do remember her holding a piece of paper at the beginning of the incident. Where it is now, I do not know."   
  
Wufei nodded again. "Thank you Pagan. Take good care of her. I'll be back soon."   
  
"Please do Master Wufei. You seem to be the only one who can reach her."   
  
Wufei left the two and made his way back down the stairs. There had been a paper. _Did the rapist leave another letter, one that Relena found?_ He hoped not, but he knew that his hope was in vain.   
  
"Chang."   
  
Wufei whipped around and came face to face with a pissed Heero Yuy for the second time that day.   
  
"What do you want?" he hissed.   
  
"The truth for once."   
  
"Good luck." Wufei turned back around and made his way to the garden.   
  
"Looking for this?" Heero asked him tauntingly.   
  
Wufei turned and saw that the other man was holding a crumpled piece of paper in his hand the directly resembled the stationary used in all of the other letters.   
  
"Where'd you get that?"   
  
Heero lowered his arm. "In the garden. It was among the rose bushes. What was left of them anyway." He looked down at the offending and vile piece of paper. "What the hell happened to Relena? Why wasn't I told?"   
  
"I'll deal with that later. Give me the letter." Wufei had walked back to his fellow Preventer, hand outstretched expectantly.   
  
Once again the two men were locked in a battle of wills, but this time Heero backed down. Pushing Wufei into a corner wasn't the smartest thing to do and he wouldn't receive the information he sought. He handed Wufei the letter.   
  
"It isn't pretty."   
  
Wufei sighed. "They never are." With trepidation, Wufei read the letter.   
  
**_Hello lover, _****_  
  
I see you've healed from our last encounter. You heal beautifully. I've tried getting in contact with you but that Chink of a bodyguard keeps intercepting my letters. Such a nuisance. I may just get rid of him next time. Would that upset you? You seem rather fond of him. Then again, you seem fond of any man with slanty eyes. Whore.   
  
I see you haven't informed your murderer. Are you ashamed my little whore? Ashamed of what you really are? Are you afraid they'll find out? Afraid that he'll find out? Are you ashamed that he'll find out that his little whore has been whoring behind his back? When he does, he won't want you. No one will want you. You'll only have me because everyone else will leave you, knowing what you really are.   
  
You'll be alone my little whore. You know that's what you are, don't you?   
  
WHORE! WHORE! WHORE! WHORE! WHORE!   
  
Love you always   
  
P.S. You're so beautiful when you read. But Duo Maxwell could never be a hobbit, he's too stupid for even that failed race._**   
  
Wufei's heart sank. If this is what Relena had read, there was no doubt in his mind that it would have been the root to her mental state.   
  
"Shit."   
  
Heero looked at him. "What?"   
  
"If you want to know the truth, follow me." Wufei led the other man into his office, closing the door with a gentleness he did not feel.   
  
Heero looked around the room. Pictures and notes were scattered everywhere. Some had pictures of Relena in them looking bruised, others were of locations, and other inanimate objects.   
  
Wufei moved some papers around and indicated that Heero should have a seat while he himself remained standing.   
  
"As you know, Relena has been out of the public eye for nearly a month now. As you may have already guessed it wasn't due to exhaustion from work."   
  
Heero just stared hard at the man standing before him. He felt his pulse quickening as the truth was about to be revealed.   
  
"Relena was raped Heero."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own.   
  
AN: Lots of Heero and Wufei in this one. Oh, and a quick shot of another pilot *nudges Engrish Spy.* But it's so quick you might miss him! Hope you like *wrings hands nervously.*   
  
**Within Relena's Shame: Chapter 5**   
by Wicked Child   
  
_"Relena was raped Heero."_   
  
The words echoed in his mind as he watched Wufei stand next to the bulletin board examining the bits of evidence gathered thus far. He had known something like this had happened, but it shocked him to the core to have it confirmed. Wufei apparently felt that he needed to see the proof as a set of pictures was thrust into his face.   
  
"What do you make of these Yuy?" Wufei asked.   
  
Heero glared at the man as he took the pictures of Relena at the hospital. He saw the bite marks, the bruises, and the scratches. He had never had to deal with a rape situation before and couldn't believe that pictures would be taken of the victim's nether regions. It made sense, but seeing it was a whole different matter. _Besides, the victim isn't just anybody._   
  
Wufei watched his co-worker closely. Looking at the photos would drive home the point that this was just as delicate as Une had said. He watched as the shock turned to sadness, then from sadness to barely checked anger.   
  
"Do not ruin these photographs Yuy." Wufei walked back to him and took the photographs away. "They are still evidence."   
  
"Tell me everything. From the beginning." Heero wanted to know every little detail and Chang had better deliver.   
  
Wufei placed the photographs back in their original order and set them down. He looked back at Heero. The anger was barely kept in check. He would soon lose control and raise holy hell.   
  
"May twenty-third, Relena met Catherine Bloom for dinner at approximately seven o'clock at night. The two left the restaurant a little before nine-thirty. While walking toward the subway she was attacked and dragged to a vehicle of some sort. We're positive it was a late model van of American make." Wufei paused a moment to shuffle his notes. He had already memorized the case but didn't want to miss something only for Heero to point out his mistake.   
  
"Continue," Heero said calmly.   
  
"According to Relena, she had been struck in the head with some object. The assailant then proceeded to rape the Vice Foreign Minister."   
  
"Was there any semen present?" Heero was having a difficult time remaining calm. He wanted to know everything but at the same time he wanted to find this inhuman thing and beat it before killing it.   
  
Wufei's face clouded over as he answered. "No. The rapist didn't use his penis. He felt that other objects would do the job just as nicely." Wufei remained quiet for a moment, lost in the memory of Relena's phone call to him that night. "We did however find a pubic hair not belonging to Relena which we sent to lab."   
  
"The results?"   
  
"All evidence pertaining to this case disappeared a week ago. What you see here is all that's left."   
  
Heero stood and walked toward the bulletin board examining everything pinned up by Wufei. Even his board was organized and immaculate. _Anal bastard._   
  
"I don't understand," Heero finally said.   
  
Wufei looked over. "What don't you understand?"   
  
"If the maggot didn't use its penis, why was there a foreign hair found among Relena's? She hasn't had sex and I know there was no man or men in her life besides those with whom she works." He turned to face Wufei. "Unless there's something Relena isn't telling you."   
  
The tired Preventer looked at his comrade. Anger was seething from every pore in his body. The rage making him tremble though Heero did not seem to notice. The tone of his voice as he spoke his last comment revealed more about Heero than Wufei had ever come close to finding out on his own.   
  
Heero was in love with Relena. He didn't only love her, but was fall-down-drunk in love with the woman. Wufei now understood why the former assassin took everything personally whenever something happened to her. In his own way, Heero was obsessed and possessive of her but not to the point he would harm Relena. Just the opposite in fact.   
  
"And just what do you think she isn't telling me?" Wufei asked calmly.   
  
Heero's face darkened and his tone became hardened. "Maybe there is a man in her life that she doesn't want us to know about. She may have become intimate with someone else." He practically spat the words out.   
  
Yes, Heero was in love with her and most assuredly jealous of any other man in her life.   
  
_No wonder he looks at me as though I were an obstacle that needed to chopped down._   
  
Wufei shook his head. "Relena was, is, a virgin. Her doctor confirmed it."   
  
Heero's stance slightly relaxed as he looked around the bedroom. It was painted a soft blue with white wicker furniture. The bedspread, what was visible despite the accumulation of notes and photographs, was a yellow and blue striped down comforter. A few landscape paintings adorned the walls. One in particular was a little off center where the rest were placed in an orderly fashion.   
  
He knew this room. It was a room he had stayed in many times. He walked over to the one that was off center, oblivious of Wufei's critical eyes watching every move. Heero removed the picture revealing a hole in the wall left by an angry guest: him.   
  
A small smile graced his lips as he remembered when he had forced Pagan to redecorate the wall. It had been three years prior when he had been assigned guard duty to Relena during a high profile ball. When he had asked Une why someone else couldn't do it she had explained that all other available and suitable men were already assigned to various assignments.   
  
He hadn't understood why he couldn't just be Relena's date and escort her as well as guard. He was then informed by a rather smug looking Une that Relena already had a date. That night he had waited to escort Relena downstairs but was cheated out of that privilege as well by none other than Trowa Barton.   
  
_"What are you doing here?" Heero had demanded in the second story hallway. "Did Une send you as back up, thinking I couldn't handle a little ball?" __  
  
Trowa was dressed in an expensive looking tuxedo, not one of the cheap ones most Preventer agents rented. He merely looked at his friend, not answering him as it was not his place.   
  
Relena's door opened and she walked out looking like vision in a beautiful emerald sleeveless gown. She wore her hair in the same manner as when she addressed the Romafellar Foundation. She was beautiful to Heero then, but at the moment he saw her as a goddess.   
  
She smiled when saw them. "Trowa, you look absolutely amazing in that tuxedo. And Heero, look just as handsome as ever." She then walked forward and took Trowa's arm. "Are we ready for the ball?"   
  
Heero was stunned. Trowa was her date, he could see it in the way she looked at the taller man. He couldn't believe it. Trowa had betrayed him. Relena had accepted. It was wrong. Relena wasn't allowed to be with other men.   
  
He stood rooted to the floor as the couple made their way toward the stairs.   
  
Trowa turned asking, "Are you coming tonight or not Agent Yuy?"   
  
Heero scowled. "I'll be there in a moment. I need to get something from my room."   
  
Trowa just nodded and the two continued their descent down the stairs. Heero returned to his room, uncontrollable fury coursing throughout his body. He stood staring at the floor, then the wall, and back again before he could contain it no longer. He raised his fist and slammed it into the wall. As he removed it, he began to feel a little better, though he would have preferred Trowa's face.   
  
"Master Yuy?" Pagan asked in the hallway.   
  
"What?" he snapped as he added a few more clips to his already small but lethal arsenal.   
  
"Miss Relena will be late if you do not hurry." The old man looked at the wall. "Oh my. I must take care of that quickly."_   
  
Heero smirked. Pagan's way of taking care of it was hiding it with the picture. To Wufei he asked, "Why was I not informed?"   
  
"You were on a mission at the time."   
  
"Bullshit. I should have been informed the moment I returned." Heero spun around to face the other man.   
  
"Why?" Wufei asked.   
  
"What do you mean why? I've always known what goes on in her life. This should be no different. And don't give that shit about it not being in anyone's best interest for me to know. I am the only one who can protect her properly."   
  
"Arrogant aren't we?" Wufei commented.   
  
Heero's hand balled into a fist. "I'm warning you Chang."   
  
Wufei sighed. The day had already been exhausting and Heero's presence wasn't making things any better. "If you must know, you were not informed at Relena's request." He looked over at Heero. "It was more of an order for you to remain in the dark. If you are going to be involved in this case, I ask that you let Relena think that you know nothing. Your presence here cannot be. Or if it is, Relena cannot know of it. You will remain hidden until the proper time. Understood?"   
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "I cannot protect her if I cannot be around her."   
  
"It is not your job to protect her this time. It is mine and mine alone! I have been here since the beginning and I will not allow you to upset her because of your over inflated ego! She does not want you to know and that is how it will remain in her eyes!"   
  
The two men stood face to face, ready to spring at any moment given the chance. For once in his life, Heero backed down first.   
  
"All right. I'll remain in the shadows until further notice. There are many places for me to hide. But I will be watching Chang."   
  
"I don't care what you do so long as Relena doesn't see you." With that Wufei walked out of the room and headed toward Relena's.   
  
~~~   
  
She was awake, her hands bandaged lovingly by Pagan. Despite what had happened earlier, Relena was in rather good spirits.   
  
"Is dinner ready yet?" she teased.   
  
Wufei did not smile. He was concerned about her mental state. "How are you feeling? Really?"   
  
Relena let her smile fade. "I feel…. I don't know. I feel horrible and worthless. I know I'm not, but that's how I feel."   
  
"I apologize for not telling you about the letters."   
  
Relena looked at her friend. He had a dejected look about him. "Don't be. While I would have liked to know that I was receiving them, I am happy that you did not let me read them."   
  
Wufei nodded and the two became silent. He walked over to the window and looked out, knowing that it was a window that Heero often used. He knew he didn't have to worry about the other Preventer showing his face if it meant Relena's safety and sanity.   
  
Relena watched him as he studied the world through the window. Wufei was a proud man, a strong man, and she knew that he loathed babysitting jobs as he termed them. However, he had been nothing but supportive throughout her ordeal and she loved him for that. She knew that if her heart didn't already belong to one man, Wufei would have been the one holding it. She wondered what it would be like to sleep next to him, have his arms wrapped around her the way she wished Heero would.   
  
"Wufei," she called to him.   
  
The man turned around.   
  
Relena pulled the sheets back and gestured to the spot next to her. "I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you slept here tonight. I'm sure it'd be more comfortable for you too instead of that dreadful couch."   
  
Wufei considered her option and instinct told him to refuse. But the vain part of him said that he deserved a night on a comfortable bed, while the honorable side of him told him to forsake comfort and keep a working relationship with the other Preventer in the house. For once, he let vanity win.   
  
"If that is what you feel is necessary," he responded as he walked toward the bed and lay down.   
  
Relena smiled and scooted further underneath the sheets. _It would only be one night and an innocent one at that. What harm could that bring?_   
  
With the day's trauma behind them for the time being, the two fell asleep. Neither knew of the heartbroken man watching.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It should speak for itself. But I'll say it anyway, I don't own GW or much else for that matter. Except my obsession for Trowa. That's all mine baby.   
  
AN: Okay it starts off a tad angsty then ends up rather lighthearted and dare I say, fluffy? Don't kill me! Oh and it's not all that long either.   
  
**Within Relena's Shame: Chapter Six**   
by Wicked Child   
  
  
Nothing really happened that night. At least nothing that Heero could justifiably kill Wufei for. This he knew for certain as he stayed awake the entire night, watching the two figures sleep next to one another from his hidden niche. Relena slept peacefully moving occasionally while Wufei was plagued by nightmares and old memories.   
  
_Serves him right_, Heero thought. _Probably dreaming of what I'm going to do to his sorry ass_.   
  
But Wufei's dreams had nothing to do with an irate Wing Zero pilot. His mind kept replaying two scenes over and over again, one long passed the other all too recent. At times they were separate entities, clear and precise and sharp as a double edged sword. Other times, they intertwined becoming mixed and blurred, past and present, no longer as sharp but indistinguishable. As the dream wore on the more mixed and mutated it became until the two scenes became one.   
  
Wufei woke with a start, slightly damp to find the morning sun shining through one of the large Romanesque windows. A slender arm lay across his waist.   
  
_Relena._   
  
Wufei let his eyes travel that arm to its owner who still lay sleeping, a smile playing across her lips. She looked beautiful. It reminded him of a song that Sally loved, Angel of the Morning.   
  
_No wonder Heero always insisted that he be the only one to wake her. He wanted to keep the sleeping angel to himself. Selfish bastard._   
  
Heero watched as Wufei admired_ his _woman. A growl sounded deep within prompting the other man to look over. Heero was silently shocked. He hadn't expected the growl to be audible.   
  
Wufei hissed when he spotted Heero in a corner of the bedroom suite. "Yuy." Unconsciously Wufei pulled the sheet up to cover Relena.   
  
Heero's eyes hardened even more, if that were possible. "Chang."   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
"My job."   
  
"Your job is to stay out of sight."   
  
"I am." Heero gestured toward the bed. "You're in bed with her. Tell me, does she see me or is she still sleeping?"   
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. "If she wakes and sees you, I will kill you."   
  
"Isn't that my line?"   
  
"Yuy," Wufei warned before he felt Relena move next to him effectively shutting him up.   
  
"'Fei?" she mumbled slowly as her arm lifted itself from his waist and brushed against Wufei's bare chest. It was an unconscious gesture but it caused one man to shudder with his unknown sexual desire. It caused another man to cry silently. Relena was unaware of it all as she sat up groggily and smiled.   
  
"Morning 'Fei."   
  
Wufei stared at her a moment before sneaking a glance at Heero's corner which was devoid of human life.   
  
"Wufei? Is something wrong?"   
  
Wufei looked back at her and smiled. "No. Just some bad dreams."   
  
Relena frowned. "What were they about?"   
  
"My failures."   
  
Relena's frown deepened. "That what Heero said."   
  
Wufei started. "Heero?"   
  
"Yes," Relena nodded. "He was insistent that he stay to guard me after the third to last assassination attempt. The one you guys refer to as the Star Wars incident. I insisted that he at least sleep in a bed to which he refused. He said he couldn't protect me if he was sleeping."   
  
"And?" Wufei prompted against all better judgment.   
  
Relena smiled. "I told him that he couldn't very well protect me passed out on the floor. I knew he hadn't gotten any sleep for the passed two days. I don't know what it was that made him agree but he did. In the morning he said he dreamt about his failures." Relena shrugged. "Maybe it's this bed."   
  
"It's not your bed," Wufei said. Mentally he added, _it's the men who sleep in it._   
  
"Hey 'Fei," Relena said.   
  
"Hn."   
  
Relena rolled her eyes, "You even sound like him. No matter. Don't tell him, not that you would since you two never really liked each other all that much but still don't tell him. The real reason I wanted him to sleep with me that night was because I knew that's the only way he'd ever get in here with me." Silently she prayed that Wufei wouldn't see that it was also the only way she'd ever get him to sleep next to her as well.   
  
_Great girl.__ Just run through the Gundam pilots like a whore. You've taken care of the odd numbers; let's move on to the evens! Relena sighed. Maybe the not was right. Maybe I am a whore._   
  
"Come," Wufei said. "Breakfast is waiting I'm sure."   
  
~~~   
  
Heero may have vacated the corner in her room, but hadn't vacated the passage that lead to it. He had heard Relena's little confession and was once more surprised. He had agreed to lie in her bed only because that was the only way he expected to ever lie beside her. He knew how she felt, or at least how she used to feel about him. Now he wasn't so sure. In fact, he hadn't been sure for a long time.   
  
~~~   
  
Heero had been invisible to all occupants since the night he found out the truth. He snuck through the home's passages unheeded, forever keeping watch on Relena's safety while keeping even closer watch on Wufei's actions.   
  
He found it interesting what the other Preventer agents thought about him, Wufei, and Relena. He seemed to come upon conversations, remembering little snippets here and there.   
  
_"You know Chang's snaking the woman. He's always in her room."   
  
"Naw man! She's doing that human freak Yuy." __  
  
"Maybe she's doing both?"   
  
"Yeah right. She's a little too Miss Priss for that."_   
  
If it were up to Heero, he would have fired then killed the two guards. At least theirs was the worst of conversations.   
  
_"Master Wufei! Are you going to grace us with your culinary skills tonight?" __  
  
"It is my turn after all."   
  
"Very good! Maybe you can give __Davis__ some tips. He served breakfast the other morning and I am still unable to eat eggs." __  
  
"As soon as this is over, I'll have Une send him to culinary school."   
  
"Very good indeed. Maybe we could send Miss Relena as well?"_   
  
For men who seemed to be devoted to Relena, they weren't very appreciative of her cooking skills. Not that Heero could blame them. Quatre cooked better than she did. Not by much but at least he didn't burn water.   
  
So, Heero continued to sneak through the house, listening on conversations secretly hoping Relena would mention him in a favorable manner but knowing she wouldn't. Instead he got to hear her talk to Dorothy about wedding cakes and other such feminine nonsense.   
  
He was invisible to all eyes. All eyes except for….   
  
"Meow."   
  
Heero growled. Wufei's damned cat. She always knew where he was and usually made it her business to get in his way.   
  
"Move it dammit."   
  
"Meow." Bo looked up at him with eyes that said, 'Why don't you make me.'   
  
Heero growled again and stepped forward. Bo held her ground. He would have done something not so humane but was interrupted by Relena's voice.   
  
"Hang on Dorothy, I thought I heard something."   
  
Relena came near the area that hid both Heero and the cat. Heero held his breath, not wishing to be discovered. Bo, on the other hand didn't care one way or the other.   
  
"Meow."   
  
"Bo? Is that you sweetie? Come on out here."   
  
"Meow."   
  
Relena began searching the room to find the cat but was having no such luck. Bo kept mewing, irritating Heero even more by rubbing herself against his legs and mewing louder.   
  
"Bo! Where are you?" Relena called out in a singsong voice.   
  
"Meow."   
  
Finally Heero could take it no longer and did the inhumane act he had been wishing to do for the past week.   
  
The next thing Relena heard was an irate cat scurrying away from an unknown assailant.   
  
"Sorry about that Dorothy. I heard my cat but couldn't find her. Apparently someone else did." Relena paused. "Oh I got her while I was on sabbatical. She's a darling."   
  
~~~   
AN: Okay okay, so this chapter wasn't all that great and I apologize for your disappointment but the next couple of chapter should be better with the appearance of the three other G-pilots.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it again. *whispers* They don't belong to me: the characters (except the rapist), the GW universe, or the bed I sleep in. But the plot line is all mine and the drool.

AN: And now introducing a new couple within the story…. I don't know how it happened but there they are. But more importantly: ENTER THE OTHER GUNDAM PILOTS!!!!! ^__^ Hey Ryan, if you're extra special good I'll even bring in your woman, eyebrows and all! ^___^

**Within Relena's Shame: Chapter Seven**

by Wicked Child

Tomorrow Relena would return to work, having taken an extra week off. Heero would return to normal Preventer duties, or at least pretend to do so. In reality he would be keeping watch on Relena when he could while following up on some new information. It seemed that the rapist felt the need to sign his last letter to Relena in blood. That would work for and against them, of that Heero was sure.

Wufei would continue to base operations from the guest bedroom while using most of his time to investigate. That meant someone else was going to have to watch Relena like a hawk. Davis seemed the best candidate but Relena felt more comfortable with him watching the home. Davis, though disappointed, agreed. That left only three suitable Preventer agents.

~~~

"Agents Barton, Maxwell, and Winner I have called you off your current assignments for a most important matter."

Une looked at her three subordinates. Maxwell leaned forward, face full of determination. Winner sat back, legs crossed with a look of nervousness mixed with his determination. Barton leaned against the wall looking as impassive as ever. Her gaze lingered on him a bit longer than it should have.

Trowa smirked as Une's eyes traveled down his lean frame, silently appreciative.

_Over my ass_, he thought.

Une noticed the smirk and scowled in return. _If he thinks I'm changing my mind, he's sorely mistaken. Her scowl deepened as his smirk widened. Why do I let him get to me?_

_Why does she deny herself?_

Aloud Une said, "It concerns Ms. Dorlian."

Winner's eyes widened. "Miss Relena? Is it another assassination attempt?"

Maxwell cracked his knuckles, his protective side geared up and ready to go. "Ain't nobody gonna touch Princess."

"We are currently uncertain as to what danger Ms. Dorlian is worried about. All I do know is that this is very serious and not to be taken lightly. You will each have guard duty, eight hour shifts. Agent Winner will be first shift, Maxwell second and Barton third."

"What of Agent Yuy?" Trowa asked.

"Agent Yuy will, of course, guard Ms. Dorlian overlapping at some points with your shifts. The times he is not present will be spent with Agent Chang investigating leads."

Duo scratched his head, signifying to all that happy-go-lucky Duo was in attendance as well. "Is that such a good idea Une? I mean Heero and Wufei are little too head strong y'know? The two of them together could easily equal kaboom."

Une stared hard at Agent Maxwell. It sill amazed her that he had been one of the boys who defeated Treize. It amazed her even more that he had been able to retain his jovial nature.

"Agent Chang was the first to discover this threat to Ms. Dorlian. He requested Agent Yuy's assistance."

"Oh," Duo said slightly dumbstruck. _I guess Hell has frozen over._

"That will be all gentlemen," Une said dismissing the trio. The sooner Barton was gone from her presence the better.

"Une," Trowa said. He knew she wanted him away from her but that was just too damn bad. He wasn't giving up.

"Yes Agent Barton?"

"Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Such as?"

_The truth_. "Are there any signs this threat leaves of which we need to be aware?" Trowa stared hard and long at his former lover.

Une answered, "This threat likes to leave letters. It's always been a red envelope. If you see such an envelope do not open it. Contact Agent Chang and myself. We will deal with it."

"So Princess knows we're watching her 'round the clock?" Duo asked.

Une nodded. "She has been informed and agreed. She's expecting Agent Winner within the hour."

Quatre nodded and took his leave with Duo close behind complaining about always being stuck in second.

Trowa remained, his eyes trained on the older woman who was not only his superior but who he felt was truly the love of his life.

"What is it Barton?" she asked turning away from him to gaze out of her window.

"How is Mariemaia?"

"She's well." Une paused, hesitant to tell him the truth but felt lies between them were never welcome. "She misses you."

"It's mutual."

"What do you really want?"

_You._ "What aren't you telling us?"

_I can't be with you._ "What do you mean?"

_We're meant for each other as Heero and Relena are meant for one another._ "It's not like the organization to know so little about a possible threat to Dorlian."

_Destiny is for fools. I fear that you are one of them_. "The people who need to know everything do." Une turned around. "You're dismissed."

Trowa turned and left the office slamming the door behind him.

Une just closed her eyes exhausted.

~~~

Relena did know of the plan to have around the clock bodyguards. She knew that meant intelligent mornings with Quatre, laughter filled afternoons with Duo, and peaceful nights with well placed candid conversations with Trowa. She also knew that Wufei would still stay at her place, as would Davis, and continue his investigation. She didn't know that Heero was working the investigation as well.

Une did inform her that he may pull guard duty from time to time but only when absolutely necessary. Relena was pleased. She would be protected by the best and her secret would be safe from everyone, Perfect Soldier included. Relena sigh happily and scratched Bo's belly.

"Oh Bo! You are just too adorable!"

The cat purred her response.

"I would love to take you with me back to work today but somehow I don't think the rest of the overstuffed politicians would like it."

Bo looked at her female master and licked a finger.

Relena smiled and kissed Bo on the head. "Don't tell 'Fei, but I'm keeping you when this is all over."

Bo purred louder in contentment.

There was a knock at the door and Pagan entered. "Miss Relena, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Master Heero."

Relena gasped and missed Bo's hiss at the mention of Heero. "What? Why is he here? He doesn't have guard duty."

"All I know Miss Relena is that he's in the family room waiting."

"Of course," Relena stammered. "I'll be down in a moment."

Pagan nodded and left.

"Oh my," Relena said to the cat. "This can't be good."

Ten minutes later Relena walked into the family room to find Heero looking into the garden. His hands were stuffed into a pair of gray slacks, a silken royal blue shirt covering his upper torso. It was an outfit she'd bought for him just prior to her "sabbatical."

"I knew you'd look handsome in that," she said in greeting.

"I can't imagine you buying me something that wouldn't." Heero turned around.

Relena smiled. "Is that a challenge?"

Heero walked up to her with only a foot separating. This was the first time he'd been able to see her face to face legitimately. The extra week helped as her hands were healing fine. She looked glorious despite the past month. "Do you want it to be?"

"Maybe." It had seemed an eternity since the two of them had been this close. She realized just how much she missed him. A part of her wanted to bury her face in his chest and pour her soul out to him but reason won out. He would never look at her the same if he knew. She would fully know the meaning of shame once he found out the truth.

"Then I should warn you, I've never lost a challenge." Heero's voice brought Relena back to the conversation.

She laughed. "No, I suppose you haven't. You do look very handsome though."

"Thank you." Heero looked at her closely, not to inspect her for any more damage but to etch every new line of worry into his mind to help fuel his already burning rage. "I thought sabbaticals were supposed to leave you rested."

"Oh!" Relena paled a bit before regaining her composure. "I've already been bombarded with new proposals and the like."

Heero nodded and cupped the side of her face. "You still look beautiful. Always have."

"Thank you Heero," Relena whispered.

Heero let his hand travel from the side of her face down her neck to the spot just above the space separating her breasts. He could feel her heart beating rapidly. He stared at that spot for a moment before saying, "You aren't wearing it."

Relena's eyes widened as she realized his hand had stopped its journey right where the locket should have rested. For a moment she was stunned and couldn't form an answer.

"Do you no longer enjoy it?" he asked softly. He let the hurt he'd been feeling over the past week show.

"No, that's not it at all," Relena managed. "The…the clasp broke and I'm having it fixed, then cleaned."

Heero nodded but did not remove his hand. Since the day he had given it to her, the locket had rested in that spot. So far as he knew, she had never removed it. It wasn't until that moment he realized that he hadn't noticed its absence. _Chang didn't mention it in his report either_.

"Heero?" Relena looked at him concerned. She placed her hand over his and repeated, "Heero? What is it?"

Prussian blue eyes flicked up, meeting her for a second before finding another point in the room to focus on. His hand removed itself from its current position, returning to its pocket. _Maybe Chang gave her something better to replace it with. Inside Heero felt a sharp pain seemingly stemming from his heart. He tried his best to ignore it._

"I just came by to say that I'm happy you're back and that I," Heero swallowed. "I missed you."

Relena relaxed before smiling. "Oh Heero. I missed you too." She made a move to hug him but Pagan interrupted.

"Master Quatre is here."

Relena pulled back disappointed. "Thank you Pagan."

"I'll show myself to the door." Heero walked away from the room leaving a slightly hurt Relena behind.

"Hello Heero," Quatre greeted in the foyer.

Heero nodded, his head up and eyes staring forward. "Quatre." As he passed by the other man he said, "If you fail, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Quatre blanched, remaining silent. He had never been so blatantly threatened by Heero. It scared him more than his battles in the Eve Wars. _Is this how Relena felt? I suppose it must be._ Quatre looked at the retreating figure. _But how did she continue her pursuit of him? Quite suddenly Quatre had an even deeper respect for Relena._

"Hello Quatre," Relena said as she dashed passed him and out the door. "Heero!"

Heero had just been about to get into his car when he heard Relena call his name. He turned to see her dashing out of the house, stopping abruptly at the bottom step. He just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"You used the front door."

For a minute Heero was dumbfounded before remembering to what she was referring. "A smart young woman told me it would be better than sneaking in."

Relena smiled lovingly at him. "An even smarter young man told me to never lose the little girl inside."

_Then was he really at that much smarter?_ "And have you? Lost the little girl?"

Relena shook her head. "Not when it comes to you. I never will so long as you live. Not even when I'm an old hag."

Heero looked off to the side digesting her last three comments before looking back at her.

"Good. I'm glad."

He then got in his car and drove off.

~~~

"Where's her locket?"

Wufei looked up from a set of files and sighed. "What?"

"Are you deaf as well as incompetent? Where's her locket?" Heero picked up the files and tossed them across the room.

Wufei pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _Heero never had a real childhood, so he's using his twenties as a decade long version of the terrible two's. It's just a tantrum Chang. Stay calm. "What locket are you talking about?_

"The one I gave her last year." Heero stared at his "partner."

"Tell me something first. What's so special about it other than it was your birthday present to her?"

Heero was quiet a moment. Chang was being exceptionally calm. It worried Heero but he put it aside. The locket was more important. He contemplated whether he should be honest. 

Finally he said, "It contains pictures. One side has her birth parents, along with Zechs and Relena as a baby. The other side has a picture of Relena with the Dorlian not long before Mr. Dorlian died."

Wufei nodded. But before he could answer Heero's original question the other man continued.

"There's another compartment for a picture. You press a small button and the Dorlian photo swings open revealing another picture."

"Continue," Wufei said. He was fascinated at Heero's sentimentality. It was a wonder in and of itself.

Heero scowled at him. "If you must know, it's a picture of Relena and me."

"What's so special about that?"

"That's none of your concern."

"For now. It may become useful later."

"How so?" Heero questioned, looking at Chang suspiciously.

"The rapist has it. He told Relena that she didn't deserve a gift so precious. He also referred to her as a whore and you as a murderer."

"How original," Heero stated dryly.

Wufei nodded.

"You didn't mention it in your reports."

"No," Wufei answered. "I didn't. She wanted only me to know. She didn't tell the police, Une, Pagan, or anyone else. Maybe my cat but she doesn't count."

Heero glanced at Wufei before moving his attention to another part of the room. "So that's your furball."

"Her name's Bo," the Chinese man informed him.

"Hn." _Mental note, don't tell Chang I "stepped" on his cat "accidentally" or that I kicked her not so "accidentally."_

Heero walked over to the files on the floor and picked them up. He handed them back to Wufei. "Any new information on the last letter?"

Wufei nodded. "AB negative. They did a DNA profile but currently have nothing to compare it to. If we still had that foreign hair we'd know if it was one person or more."

"You said that all previous evidence just disappeared."

Wufei nodded.

"I know you're not incompetent and must have checked to see who the last person was who examined it or checked the lot out."

"Une three days prior. Checked out at two-twenty seven and checked back in at three-forty. This was all in the afternoon."

Heero sighed. "When did we notice it was missing?"

"Dr. Anders went to check it out at eight-forty five, three days after Une. When the clerk went to the back to get the box, it was missing."

"So anyone could have gone in there and just taken it." 

Heero leaned his head against the office window. The cool glass helping to calm his rising temper.

"I'm going to kill him Wufei. When we find him, I'm going to kill him and I won't feel guilty." He looked over at his fellow Preventer expecting to be met with a look of arrogant righteousness. He found none. "I'll take pleasure in it."

"Get in line Yuy."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own. Well I own the DVD's but that's not the same as owning the series. Heh. Okay look, just don't sue me. I have $12.13 in the bank. Please?   
  
AN: WOW! Look at time fly! I didn't realize it had been this long since an update. My apologies for those of you still interested in this. My computer was acting funky so I had to type this in Notepad so all the spelling errors will be corrected as soon as I realize what's wrong with my computer. Hope you enjoy! ^_^ Oh! I know I spelled Hilde's "last" name wrong but blame it on my cold that I had at the time of writing for my lack of caring.   
  
**_WARNING:_** Some racial slurs ahead. Read at your own risk!  
  
  
**Within Relena's Shame: Chapter Eight**   
by Wicked Child   
  
_Vice foreign Minister Dorlian has just arrived for the annual ESUN Ball surrounded by tighter security than ever before. A source close to the Vice Foreign Minister tells us her escort for the night is none other than top Preventer agent Wufei Chang. The same source also tells us that these two know each other from the Eve Wars. __  
  
This is Vice Foreign Minister's first public outing since her return two weeks ago. Prior to tonight she had been involved in private talks and meetings with various public officials. As I already mentioned, this is Relena Dorlian's first public appearance since returning from a month long sabbatical ordered by her personal physician. Some political analysts feel that tonight's appearance is right on target while others feel that it is far overdue._   
  
The television screen shifted from live footage of Relena to interviews from top political analysts debating the time of her return. What did they know? Apparently nothing. Relena had kept her shameful secret well hidden. Leave it to an aristocrat to keep such a secret just that.   
  
Yet there she was, smiling and waving that beautiful smile of hers. She looked lovely in her satin lavender ball gown. Her hair had been swept up off of her shoulders revealing her rather exquisite neck. How easy it would be to walk up behind her and slit her throat while her gook boyfriends watched helpless. Such a tempting thought but not the right time.   
  
"How are things up here sergeant?"   
  
"Colonel Une," the sergeant saluted. "Everything is secure here in the balcony. No assassins will be able to get through our security." They lied and said the extra security was due to an assassination threat to their darling Relena. Fools. How they managed to win a war that didn't really need winning was beyond comprehension.   
  
"Arrogance leads to mistakes sergeant. We can't afford mistakes or arrogance when it comes to the Vice Foreign Minister," Une said in rebuke.   
  
"Understood Colonel." The sergeant saluted.   
  
As Une began to walk away the sergeant called out to her. "Ma'am. Where is Agent Yuy tonight? Normally he's right beside Dorlian."   
  
Une looked at her subordinate then around the grand ballroom before answering. "He's around. He normally is."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"How are you doing?" Wufei asked concern evident in his voice.   
  
"I forgot just how tiring smiling and waving can be," Relena answered truthfully.   
  
"And is it worth it?" Wufei expertly guided her through the throng of people trying their best to close in on them just for the sake of saying they saw Relena up close and even touched her. Wufei never did understand celebrity in all its forms.   
  
"In the end yes it is."   
  
Her companion nodded. "It's good to know you love your job."   
  
"Why do it otherwise?" Relena smiled and waved to someone Wufei couldn't see. "This way Fei."   
  
Wufei started to protest but Relena had already begun to make her way over to the unknown person. Mentally he cursed himself for not being able to control her better. He also wondered if Heero had the same problem.   
  
"Miss Relena, how very good to see you," a silky smooth voice cut into his musings.   
  
"Dorothy how many times must I tell you to call me Relena?" Relena greeted her old adversary turned friend with a kiss on each cheek.   
  
"The day you cease to be Miss Relena is the day that all forms of nobility have died." Dorothy returned the greeting with equal measure.   
  
"I thought nobility died at the end of the Eve Wars," Wufei remarked as he looked down his nose at the blonde woman.   
  
Dorothy narrowed her eyes. "The only thing noble that died was my cousin. You do remember him don't you Wufei? His name is Treize Khushrenada."   
  
Knowing trouble was brewing on the horizon Relena prevented any scathing rebuttal Wufei could make. A battle, even though only verbal, between Dorothy Catalonia and Wufei Chang would only deepen their own personal hatred for one another and take away the first night Relena had felt at home since the rape.   
  
Clasping his hand in her own, and sufficiently catching him off guard, Relena said, "Fei, I have been to countless balls and danced with countless excuses for men. However I do not recall ever having danced with you." Seeing his hesitation she added, "Don't think I'll take no for an answer. Besides if Duo can handle a waltz or two I'm sure you can as well if not better."   
  
"If you danced with Maxwell, I'm sure you needed new toes afterward, if not a new ear." He smiled at Relena and added, "And know that I am not just some excuse for man but a true man through and through."   
  
Unable to help her flirtatious tongue Relena smile coyly. "Believe me Mr. Chang I know you're a man." Innocent flirtations between the two had become regular. Though, late at night, Relena sometimes wondered if it was proper to flirt with the man in charge of investigating her rape let alone flirting with him so soon afterward.   
  
To Dorothy's disbelieving face, Wufei kindly or as kindly as he could muster said, "If you'll excuse us Miss Catalonia."   
  
Dorothy stood transfixed as she watched the mix matched pair walk toward the dance floor. Never had she expected the two of them to be more than cordial to one another due to past transgressions. Yet there they were dancing, waltzing a though they had always known one another.   
  
"Have you given up on Heero Yuy or have you merely decided that one man isn't enough Miss Relena?"   
  
"Talking to yourself again?" A man asked before placing a kiss on her neck.   
  
"Quatre. I was just observing Miss Relena and your comrade. They seem rather cozy don't you think?"   
  
Quatre wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist before turning his attention to the couple in question. They were gliding across the floor, smiling and laughing; something the Winner heir had rarely seen the Chinese man do. Relena looked regal, as ever, reminiscent of her ability to get an entire room full of old noble's to willingly accept pacifism. Wufei looked just as regal dressed in a modern version of Chinese formal wear. If one were fashion conscious he would believe the two had purposely matched their evenings attire.   
  
"They do seem closer than before but not enough to start making romantic connections. Wufei is the lead investigator of this latest threat."   
  
"True. But have you ever seen her smile when in Heero's arms?" Dorothy prompted.   
  
"Dorothy, romance gossip is beneath you. Relena always has and always will love Heero. And no matter what or who comes along Heero will remain by her side."   
  
His fiancée turned around to face him, the gentle man she had finally allowed to claim her heart. "My dear Quatre, always so optimistic and finding the good within. Tell me, my love, who's beside Relena's side now?"   
  
Quatre remained silent. Over Dorothy's shoulder he watched as Wufei led Relena off the dance floor toward a group of delegates clamoring for her attention. As far as he could tell, Heero was nowhere in sight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The sergeant looked down on the throng of people, eyes never leaving a lavender clad woman. She really did have a thing for slanty-eyed men. It was sickening really. Leave the gooks to the gooks. Perfection should remain together, not sullied by the hands of some yellow skinned, almond-eyed rice eater. She would see the error of her ways soon enough. But hopefully, in the present, the whore would like the gift that was rigged earlier.   
  
"Ames! Hey Ames!"   
  
The sergeant looked over. "What is it Schbeiker?"   
  
Hilde grit her teeth at the name. "It's Maxwell now."   
  
Ames smirked. "The it's Sergeant Ames to you Agent Maxwell."   
  
"Whatever. Look do you think you could watch things by yourself a bit? I have to check in with the other Agent Maxwell and see how things are on his end."   
  
Ames waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't take too long. And don't get caught like you did last time. I hate covering your ass."   
  
Hilde bristled. "I'm a damn good Preventer and I take my job seriously so don't you dare make it seem as though I'm not and I don't."   
  
Ames regarded he for a moment before responding. "I know you're good. One of the best in all honesty. I apologize for my offensive comments. Maybe I'm jealous that even though your honeymoon ended a year ago, you're still on it." Ames smiled. "Go. Go to your husband."   
  
Hilde squeezed her partner's shoulder with affection. "Thanks Ames. You're a doll."   
  
Ames smiled. Knowing the Maxwell's, Hilde would be gone for some time. Long enough to ensure that Relena's present would be successfully given.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Everything was going fine. He didn't expect the rapist to show his damned face at an event so high profile and high class. But Heero didn't want to be too careful and Une had readily agreed, staffing the best Preventer agents throughout the building. They also triple checked any regular staff members no matter how many times they'd been check in previous years at previous balls.   
  
So far the night was going well. Relena was scheduled to make a short speech in a few moments, then he and Wufei had agreed to let her mingle for no more than an hour before heading home.   
  
Wufei. Home. Those two words in the same sentence with Relena didn't sit well with Heero. He understood _why_ Wufei was to accompany Relena that night but he didn't like it and nothing anyone could say or do would make him. The two of them together made Heero cringe. It was wrong. The man beside Relena was not supposed to be Chang. But for this mission, for this night, Heero had to step back and allow the other man to do his job.   
  
Relena, accompanied by Wufei, headed for the stage. Heero cast another analytical glance around the vast ballroom, locating each Preventer before focusing all his attention on Relena. Summarily he blocked out her escort, for moral reasons.   
  
He heard her beautiful voice ring throughout the building as though she were a songbird, singing her praise for the glory of the morning. Relena's voice echoed in his head and reverberated all around him. Heero found himself lost in her blue eyes, drowning in that voice. One day, one day soon, he would tell her. Damn the consequences, he would tell her how he truly felt.   
  
"Relena. I love you Relena."   
  
Then the spell was broken as quickly as it had been created. The thunderous applause jerked Heero out of his trance and made him realize his error. He lost focus. He had missed every word she said. Heero cursed himself then.   
  
Relena stood back from the microphone rather pleased. This was her element, where she belonged and where she was the ruler. Nothing could touch her. Nothing at all.   
  
That was when she noticed a white rose floating from the ceiling. It was followed by another, and another. Soon the entire ballroom was sprinkled with white roses and red confetti. Its significance was not lost on Relena or three other's that night.   
  
Immediately Wufei reached out and grabbed one of the fully bloomed roses, crushing it in his hand. "We're leaving. Now."   
  
"No Wufei. I will not let him win." She turned to look at him, head held high. "I will not run home, head lowered in shame. Let the bastard come. I'll be waiting and this time he'll regret ever setting his sights on me."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Applicable.

AN: It didn't take that long to get this one out. And a special thanks goes out to Zechs. I detest your existence but you prevented haooy. But because they didn't haooy here, they will in another story. Oh indeed they shall! On that note you are now being warned that there is some smooching going on and it isn't by the main couple. Things will be explained at a later date.

Also I must thank everyone for the reviews, words of encouragement, and appreciation for this work of fiction.

**Within Relena's Shame: Chapter 9**   
by Wicked Child 

And so they stayed, longer than intended, her head held high challenging the man who shamed her to do his best. Determination found a new home in her eyes and heart. No longer would she allow him to dictate her life from the shadows. If he wanted to come after her, he'd best have the courage to do so openly. As far as Relena was concerned, the rapist was a coward and no coward ever told her what to do. And so she stayed, Wufei never leaving her side.

He stayed next to her, watching every face, every movement, every glance in their direction. It didn't matter the age or gender, Wufei watched determined to remember everything. For all he knew it could have been a political adversary of Relena's ordering the rapist's movements from behind the scenes. If that were the case, gender didn't truly matter. And so he watched, always by her side, Heero too busy to notice.

Heero had wasted no time in reaching the ceiling where the roses and confetti dropped. He high doubted the culprit would have hung around but he may have left evidence. The narrow passageway leading up to the ceiling was rather steep and rather treacherous making the possibility of someone committing such an act remote. The closer Heero got to the top he noticed the wooden railing bent outward from the steps themselves. Once he reached the top he carefully opened the door, gun drawn and ready.

The ballroom ceiling had been designed in such a way so to accommodate the drooping of balloons or confetti, depending on the occasion and if the renter desired such things. The crosswalks had been designed to blend in with the beauty of the rest of the ballroom. If a person were so inclined as to look up, she would only see the ornate wood carved ceiling rather than a myriad of crosswalks.

Heero pulled out his two-way and radioed Une. "Nothing seems out of place up here but I suggest we get a team here right away."

Une's end crackled. "I've a team standing by. They've been given their orders. You're in charge Yuy."

"Understood." Heero paused a moment and looked down at the ballroom littered with dignitaries, delegates, royalty, and agents. "May I request several, more experienced agents be sent up?"

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Agents Maxwell, Barton, Winner, and the other Maxwell. They should be sufficient."

"Barton is currently stationed at Miss Dorlian's residence and Winner has the night off," Une systematically informed him.

"Not anymore. Quatre will agree to help and I'm sure you can convince Trowa to come." Heero signed off without another word. He was sure Une would reprimand him later for that last comment but considering the abuse he received from everyone about his relationship with Relena, it was worth it.

Fifteen minutes later Heero was joined by a rather large forensics team along with Hilde, Quatre and Duo. Twenty minutes later Trowa showed.

"Une has some choice words for you Yuy," Trowa said in greeting.

"They can wait," Heero replied before smirking. "Besides if he doesn't want an affair with her subordinate to be known, she should have been more secretive."

Trowa's mouth twitched up into a smile. "I suppose all of those private lunches in her office weren't such a good idea." Heero shook his head in response. "It's no matter really," Trowa added. "That's over and we're here for Relena."

The investigation continued, a long night ahead of them. Heero had to control his temper and trigger finger when the buildings owner showed up creating a fuss. Once he learned the investigation was connected to the assassination threat, the owner became hysterical shouting about poisonous flowers and confetti. Heero's trigger finger itched painfully but Une saved the owner from premature death by directing him toward the stairs. From there, everyone working on the catwalks heard him scream about the bowed railing and suing Preventer for damages.

Duo looked at Quatre and Hilde. "Fifty bucks says that Une shoots the guy."

Hilde shook her head. "No. She'll wait until it's all over, bring him back up here and either throw him off the catwalk or shove him down the stairs."

Duo grinned. "Then bury him in poisonous flowers and confetti." The married agents laughed quietly together before Duo turned to look at their blond companion. "What say you Quatre?"

Quatre stopped dusting for fingerprints, all the while thinking that his actions were a lost cause as it was, and looked back at Duo straight faced. "I'll bet my inheritance that Trowa gets laid." Then the blond went back to his dusting leaving the married couple in shock.

"Maxwell!" Heero barked, patience gone. "And the other Maxwell! Back to work!"

"Why do I get the feeling that whenever he says 'the other Maxwell' he is referring to me?" Duo asked.

Hilde smiled and kissed her husband. "Because he is."

"I thought so. Well back to work Maxwell!"

"Aye aye cap'n!"

The ride home from the ball was quiet, Relena looking out the window while Wufei sat with his head back and eyes closed. A headache he hadn't felt since his wedding day was currently assaulting him and told her so.

Relena looked over. "I would smile but my face hurts. Why the headache?"

"I concentrated too hard and thought too much I suppose. Oh hell, if Maxwell hears that I'll never hear the end of it." Wufei's headache grew proportionately.

This time, despite her muscles protest, Relena did smile. "You have no idea how much Duo respects you and admires you. He likes teasing you because he loves you. In Duo's eyes, the five of you are brothers and he'd sacrifice himself without hesitation."

Wufei was quiet, letting her words sink in. He had never allowed himself to think of the others as anything more than men, no soldiers he had fought a war with and at one time against. To know that Duo considered him a brother, a family member even, was strange to him. It wasn't unsettling just strange. "First you and now him."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Relena inquired.

"No, not at all." Wufei looked over at the woman he was in charge of protecting. She was beautiful, not drop dead gorgeous but then no woman was really. Yet Relena, without trying, commanded people's attention and adoration. It was one of the reason's why he refused her and her ideals. But then Heero and the people changed his view. She changed his view. The people changed their view because she had changed her own. Indirectly she changed him and was still changing him just as she was changing everyone around her.

"Wufei?"

He blinked, realizing he had been staring at her throughout his musing. He smiled, though it seemed rather sad.

"I don't mind being your brother. Although I'd rather…." Wufei's voice trailed off, unable to complete his sentence for fear of the repercussions.

"What is it Fei?" Relena reached out for his hand but he pulled away. The action made her heart ache and she didn't know why.

"We're here," he said before getting out of the car. He had come close to saying something he didn't want to admit. The cool air helped clear his mind and he smiled at Relena. Pagan was helping her out of the car, something the old man insisted upon.

"It's nearly midnight. We best hurry before I turn into a pumpkin," he quipped.

The two went inside the home, Pagan bidding them a good night at the top of the stairs. The two headed toward Relena's room when she noticed Trowa wasn't present.

"Where's Trowa?"

"I didn't tell you?" Wufei asked, a frown appearing on his face. When she shook her head no, he added, "Une called him down to the ball to help gather evidence."

Relena nodded. "But he doesn't know right?"

Wufei stopped in front of Relena's bedroom door and faced the young woman. "No, he does not know. The true investigation is still hidden." He reached out for the doorknob when he felt her hand on his as well as the weight of her eyes. He was, in all honesty, afraid to look at her let alone hear her speak.

"Wufei look at me. I want to thank you for all that you've done for me. Truly I don't know what would have become of me if it hadn't been for you. You've become my source of strength whenever I felt to weak to go on."

"Isn't Heero your strength?" he asked. What was she trying to tell him?

Relena smiled as only she could. "He's my strength whenever I'm in battle. Meetings, debates, balls, even guest appearances are a form of battle. Politics is my war. For that I need Heero and I thank God every day for creating him." She took Wufei's hand off the doorknob holding it in her own. "You, however, have become my day to day strength. I wake up and I'll see you practicing your martial arts. I see the determination coursing through your body; its in your eyes and heart. Your entire soul is made up of it. You're determined to live your life despite any failure, insecurity, or misgiving. You are my strength to merely exist."

"Relena what are you saying?" Wufei didn't understand what was going on. He knew his feelings for her had dramatically changed since that first night but he could never act upon those feelings. Relena was in love with Heero. It was common fact, knowledge that even a child would know. And Heero loved her more than anything in the world. Wufei knew this and that was the sole reason he couldn't, wouldn't do anything no matter how much his heart or body desired her.

"I'm not finished yet. Tonight I made the decision to meet my attacker head on. I will not hide any longer. No more excuses, no more coddling, or worse, pity. I am no longer afraid Fei. Because of you I'm no longer afraid. I don't have to be." Relena smiled again, exuberant at her own discovery within herself.

"So do you no longer need me?" Maybe if he went home, moved out things would be better. He could focus on the investigation, forget his feelings.

"No that's not what I'm saying at all. You're too important to me for you to leave. I no longer require you to sleep in my room guarding me and my dreams."

Wufei gave a curt nod, hiding the hurt as best he could. "I understand. I'll do a quick sweep of the room before I go to my own." Again he put his hand on the doorknob only to have her place hers on top.

"I said I no longer need you in my bed at night. I want you in my bed at night." Relena looked up at the Chinese man through her lashes.

"Relena it wouldn't be wise even though I desperately want to. It's unethical as the lead investigator to become involved with you in any way other than professional." Wufei's pulse raced in his veins. His heartbeat quickened.

"Then should I order you off the case?" Relena asked. "We crossed the line of professionalism a long time ago Wufei." Why was he being troublesome? Didn't he see that she needed this?

"I can't think of only myself Relena. I'm trying my damnedest to think of everyone involved." Wufei licked his lips, focusing on the woman's forehead instead of any other part of her body. He watched intently as her brow furrowed.

"What do you mean everyone?"

"Heero. He's everyone to you. One day you're going to have to tell him about that night and trust in your love, in his love that he won't see you in whichever way it is you fear." He took her face in his hands and continued. "I know you love him. I assure you that he loves you. He is your everything. Do you really want to turn your back on that? Do you really want to give up on that?" _I refuse to be his replacement_.

She looked into his onyx eyes where tears threatened to spill over. Wufei had fallen for her. It was clear as day. But he was right. She did love Heero and she knew in her heart he loved her too. If anything occurred between she and Wufei it would ruin any chance she and Heero could have. Even worse, it would destroy Heero and she could not bear to see him in such a state.

"You're right Wufei. I do not want to lose or give up Heero. But neither do I want to give up on you. So allow me this one weakness and forgive me of it as well." With that Relena pulled Wufei to her and placed her mouth over his, licking and sucking his lip in an effort to taste him fully.

Wufei was caught off guard by her actions. But he didn't stop her either, instead he encouraged her, opening his mouth to better accommodate her searching tongue. He flicked his own tongue, telling her to do the same resulting in the two exploring each other's mouths.

Relena's hands ran up his chest, eager to feel the toned muscles hidden beneath the formal clothes. Wufei cradled the back of Relena's neck in one hand while the other fiddled with that once elusive doorknob. Relena pulled away from his mouth and kissed his chin before playfully biting the smooth skin. This time he was able open the door and the two stumbled into the room.

Neither had noticed the soft light that had been on ever since their arrival home. The sound of a throat being cleared alerted the two to the fact that they weren't alone. Instinctively Wufei whipped out his gun and pointed it in the direction of the noise, holding Relena tightly to his chest.

"There's no need for a gun Agent Chang."

Relena pulled away from Wufei and turned to face their visitor and gasped. "Milliardo!"

Sitting on Wufei's couch, legs crossed with an open book in his lap, was Milliardo Peacecraft, also known to many as Zechs Merquise.

"Hello little sister," he said in greeting. Zechs then turned his eyes to the man next to his sister, gun still drawn. "And what, may I ask, are you doing with Relena Agent Chang?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: It applies.

AN: Sorry it's taken awhile to post this chapter here, it's already been posted at the other site I mainly post my fiction to for some time now. Again I apologize.

Within Relena's Shame: Chapter 10  
by Wicked Child

It was shocking to say the least. One would never have expected to see such a thing, on both ends. Milliardo looked calmly at the couple, his sister shocked into silence by his presence. Chang glared at the blond man, though whether it was due to Milliardo interrupting their make out session or just due to the fact that he was in fact back on earth. It didn't matter so much in reality as there were much more important things to deal with.

"So I ask again, what were you doing with my sister?" He noticed Chang's gun did not lower but remained fixed on him. Perhaps the interruption of a make out session for Chang was something to be upset about; no doubt the honorable Chinese man rarely got the opportunity to be with a woman.

"That is none of your business Merquise. What the hell are you doing here?" Wufei was furious. It wasn't so much that Zechs Merquise was back on earth or even that he had come to see his sister. He was pissed that his men had neglected to inform him of the older brother's presence, which meant one of two things. Either the men recognized Zechs for who he was and allowed him onto the property or Zechs had snuck his longhaired ass onto the property. Wufei was betting on the latter since Pagan, nor Trowa had mentioned anything to him.

Milliardo cocked an eyebrow. "My reasons are rather obvious however I feel no obligation to inform you of those reasons. I will save that explanation for my sister when we are left alone." He paused; looking over at his sister who he noticed was getting paler by the minute. "You have yet to answer my question Chang Wufei."

"And it will remain unanswered as that is truly none of your business. Relena needs to sleep so it'd be wise if you left." Wufei holstered his gun and looked at the woman beside him. His face turned from one of anger to one of concern. "Relena."

The woman looked at him, startled. "Wufei, I need to talk with Milliardo alone. I shall see you in the morning." Any thoughts she had had prior to walking into her room were banished. Fear gripped her as the man to whom she was related by blood stood and walked forward.

"Are you certain? I can wait outside the door if need be." Wufei did not want to let this woman out of his sight, not just for selfish reasons which seemed to be mounting as of late but because she seemed to be in fear of her own brother.

"That won't be necessary. It has been a long day, please get yourself some rest." Relena then turned her gaze back Milliardo.

Wufei looked at her, hurt but refusing to show that emotion. "Of course Ms. Dorlian." His tone was crisp and almost biting. He simultaneously felt pleasure and grief when she flinched. "Good night." He turned on his heel and walked out, shutting the door none too kindly.

Milliardo had watched the exchange and marveled at his sister. Men fawned over her and yet she never paid too much heed to their advances, having of course fixed her heart on one man. Though now it seemed that one man had competition. _I wonder how he feels about this?_

"What are you doing here Milliardo? Why have you come?" She moved away, heading toward her dressing table where she began to remove her jewelry and take her hair down. She unceremoniously kicked off her heels and pushed them to the side.

"My one and only blood relation goes missing for a month, under the pretense that she's exhausted from work and was ordered to take a month long vacation. When she returns she doesn't look anywhere near to being rested, instead she seems more haunted. Then one finds out that all the former Gundam pilots are put on a twenty-four hour watch in which she is never left alone save for the use of the lavatory. This is apparently due to an assassination threat, one in which no one else has seemed to have hear of." He looked over to where she stood rooted in front of the dressing table. "I think I have every right to be concerned. And I have every right to know what the hell is going on."

"You have every right to be concerned? You have every right to know what's going on?" Relena whirled around anger etched into her delicate face. "You have no right to anything that concerns me Milliardo. Not once have you tried to be a true brother to me. Not once have you shown true concern for me over the years. I have been used by you several times and one hug does not excuse any of it!"

Tears began streaming down her face as she took several steps forward. "You have nothing to do with my life. Our only connection is your wife who I feel is too good for you in all honesty. You sneak in here, act as though I am your property and treat Wufei like trash when in truth he is the only one here right now that has any right to me."

Milliardo's eyes hardened. What she said was true, for the most part, but he didn't come down to earth to be lectured. "Are you finished?"

"I haven't even begun!" Relena hiccupped through her tears and anger. In truth part of her was ecstatic that he had shown himself. It meant that he cared for her, something she wondered about daily. The other part feared his presence because he would seek the truth and he would find it regardless of the obstacles. Despite their lack of sibling closeness, Relena knew she could not lie to him.

"I did not come down here to be lectured Relena. I want to know what happened last month. Why did you disappear? What has made you different? Where is the little sister I did, despite what you may feel, protect?"

He watched her as she walked slowly toward her bed, where she sat gingerly on the edge. She had every right to her anger toward him. He never had truly shown his love for her but he did love her and cared for her deeply. And he did not want to see her hurting in such a manner.

"How's Lucrezia?" she asked softly. The bed sank a little lower as Milliardo sat next to her.

"She's well. The baby is due next month."

"Otherwise she'd be here right?"

"Undoubtedly. Most likely playing referee between us."

Relena smiled sadly. "I can just hear her now. 'Relena! He's your brother! He did everything in his power to protect you! He loves you.'"

Milliardo smiled too. "And then she would turn to me. 'Oh Zechs, show her that you love her. You no longer wear the mask so stop hiding your feelings.'"

"Are you excited? You'll be a father soon." Relena kept her gaze on her hands, folded in her lap.

"I'm more scared of becoming a father than I have been in battle. But yes I am excited. We'll be moving to earth soon after the baby is born."

"I thought you preferred living in the colonies."

"I do. But that's more out of fear of the earth than anything else. This place holds too many memories for me but I can't run forever." He looked down at his sister, taking one of her hands in his. "I want my child to be near his aunt. I want to be near my sister."

Relena said nothing, emotions washing over her too great to stop. A tear fell from her cheek, landing on the calloused hand the held hers. In some ways she wished it were Heero she was talking to.

"It would be so easy," she said softly. "To tell the truth. To stop hiding and face things head on instead of cowering behind a flimsy lie."

"Then what is the truth?"

Relena shut her eyes as sobs began wracking her body. She was barely conscious of Milliardo pulling her to his chest. His hand stroked her hair as the tears began to flow freely, dampening his sweatshirt.

"I may not have been there for you in the past Relena but I am here now. Let me help you. Let me be the big brother you want." He did not receive a response, for soon after the onset of tears Relena passed out from the exhaustion.

In the morning she awoke to find Milliardo sitting in a chair near her bed, the sun streaming in through the French doors that had had their curtains tied back. He was reading a book, sipping orange juice, which was no doubt freshly squeezed. The sun glinted off his platinum blond hair, which remained long. It was then she noticed just how handsome her brother really was. _No wonder Noin could never give up on him._ Back when she had just become the Vice Foreign Minister she had overheard a group of secretaries comment that he had gained all the looks in the family. Then she had been furious and hurt, now she understood their comments and silently agreed.

She sat up in bed, realizing she was still dressed in the ball gown from the night before. "Good morning Milliardo."

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

"I have a headache but that's not unusual. I seem to always wake up with those anymore."

"Pagan brought up your breakfast." He stood and brought the tray of food over to the bed.

"Thank you."

Milliardo looked down at his little sister. "I have some arrangements to make. When I return I do hope to have a conversation with you."

Relena said nothing but gave a slight nod. As Milliardo reached the door she did say, "If you see Wufei could you please tell him to come here?"

"He left this morning. Pagan wanted me to assure you that Master Chang will be back later tonight." With that he walked through the door to make some important phone calls.

"We have a problem." Wufei paced up and down the office, agitated.

Heero didn't looked up from his laptop at Preventer headquarters keeping his attention on what he was typing. "We always have a problem. What does this one entail?"

"Zechs Merquise."

"What about him?" The clicking of the keys grated on Wufei's nerves.

"He's here. He's at the house. He stayed in her bedroom all night. He's asking questions."

Heero stopped typing and looked over at his case partner. "Why are you so afraid of him being here?"

"I'm not afraid. Who said I was afraid?" Wufei glared at Heero before resuming his pacing.

"Look Wufei, we have nothing to hide. Relena is the one with the secret she doesn't want anyone to know about. Well of course there is Une and Pagan." Heero paused, leveling his gaze with Wufei's. "And of course you. But if Zechs has come down to see Relena we can't stop him. If he asks questions we have to answer them to the best of our ability. They are brother and sister after all."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Wufei muttered softly. He turned toward the door. "I have some things I want to check out so I'll see you later."

Heero watched as Wufei walked out of the office only to be cornered by Sally Po who had been most curious to the Chinese man's whereabouts for the past two months. _What are you worried about Wufei?_ His videophone beeped and Heero decided to take the call. He wasn't happy with the caller and was committed to terminating the call quickly.

"Zechs."

"Hello Heero. How are you?"

"I'm alive if that's what you mean."

Milliardo smiled. "For that I am thankful. Were I to find you otherwise, Relena would be in a much worse state of mind."

"I'm sure you're giving me too much importance." _Besides she has Wufei to keep her company now_.

"Perhaps. But it is rare for a woman who does not have feelings for a particular person to call his name in her sleep."

"What do you want Zechs?"

Ice blue eyes clashed with dark blue. "The truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Heero folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "If your curious about the assassin, discuss that with Agent Chang as he's in charge of that investigation."

"I would, if only there was an assassin. Whenever it comes to my sister you know everything Heero. I'm asking you, as a concerned brother, to tell me what really is going on."

Heero looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. If only he knew what was really going on. "The truth is something I'm not supposed to know Zechs. Don't ask me to betray her trust any more than I already have."

Milliardo looked at Heero through the screen. He was tired, pain etched onto his face. He didn't resemble the same man he had known, he seemed so much more human, not that he was ever anything else. More importantly, Milliardo was certain that Heero was in love with Relena.

"Thank you Heero." Milliardo logged off and looked at the clock. He had left Relena an hour ago, sufficient time to eat and shower. He looked at a picture of Relena with her adoptive parents, the Dorlians. "Tell me baby sister, what are you hiding? How did Heero betray you? And does this have anything to do with your kiss with Wufei?"

Relena stepped out of the shower, thoughtful. She had gone in to cleanse herself and now felt the need to be honest. Milliardo had left his pregnant wife out of concern for his estranged sister. He deserved the truth, not some lie like the ones fed to the public. To Heero.

Looking at herself in the mirror she said, "Perhaps you need to come clean with everyone. Perhaps it's time to not only tell Milliardo but the rest of those you love what happened. They can't find the culprit because most of the ones involved are looking in the wrong places. And Wufei cannot do this alone."

Wufei. How far would they have gone had Milliardo not been present? Would she have gone through with her urges? What if Heero found out? How would he react to that news as well? He would surely turn his back on her for that transgression.

"But what does it matter right? He doesn't love you. He cares about you, greatly but nothing more than as a friend." _But despite that you're going to keep loving him aren't you?_

Moments later Relena, dressed in only her bathrobe, emerged from her bathroom to find Milliardo sitting in the chair he had occupied earlier. He looked up as the scent of her perfumed soap reached him.

"Do you still have a headache? I brought in some aspirin if you needed any."

A smile, a genuine one that Milliardo had not seen since childhood, graced the young woman's lips. "Thank you but no. The headache is gone." She walked over to Wufei's couch and sat down. "It's time to be honest Milliardo. I'm tired of hanging my head in shame. I'm tired of being ashamed."

Milliardo stood from his chair and took the seat next to his sister. "Of what could you possibly be ashamed?"

"Two months ago I was raped." Relena looked into the wide eyes of her brother. "After a dinner date with Cathy, Trowa's sister, I was attacked and taken into a van where I was raped. After I was set free I called Une and Wufei who have both been caring for me in their own ways since then. That is why Wufei has been staying here and why I am close to him."

From somewhere in the room Milliardo thought he heard someone crying but to his knowledge Relena didn't have tears in her eyes.

"He's become my protector, one I never thought I'd have after that night. Only a few people know. Une, Wufei, Pagan, and my doctor. Not even Heero knows and I refuse to let him know."

"Why? He'd be the most likely person to catch this bastard." Milliardo clutched his sister to his chest, unaware that the person crying was he.

"Heero would never view me the same. I would be tainted in his eyes and his view of me is too precious to stain. I could also not allow Heero to know because he would be the one to find the rapist. What would happen after is what I fear. I do not want Heero to have to kill again. Not for me, not for anyone."

"Heero isn't the type to just kill for revenge. He only kills if his life is in danger and that has been rarely since the end of the wars." Milliardo took his sister's face in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "He's hurting right now. I never thought I would say anything in his defense, let alone help him get closer to my sister but good God Relena. He loves you. Your shunning of him is killing him. You must tell him."

Tears slipped from the corner of her eyes, caressing her face. "I can't allow him to find out. He's too precious to me. I can't watch him become someone he isn't."

"What are you saying? He would be determined to find this man and bring him to justice." What the hell was wrong with Heero finding out?

Relena gently pulled away. "Tell me something big brother. Whenever something has happened to me, kidnapping, threats, attempted assassinations, whatever the case may be, where was Heero? He takes attacks toward me personally. I can only imagine it to my being the symbol of peace for him."

"Bullshit Relena," Milliardo interrupted. "He and I may not be on the best of terms but we respect one another. You may have, at one time represented peace to him but that changed. You became his salvation. He didn't kill me because he didn't want you to be sad. He's living his life for you. To be with you. Give the man some credit. He loves you. Let his love for you bring you out of your shame. If you don't that is the only thing you have to be ashamed of."


End file.
